


In Front of the Camera (Cam Guy AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, good amount of smut, p in v sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 31,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Your friend and neighbor, Bucky, is a cam guy, but you have no idea until your friend sends you a link to one of his live streams.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189115
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

You were coming back from another failed date. This guy, Peter Quill, or as he calls himself, Star Lord, just wouldn’t stop talking about himself as well as his ex. He exhausted you just by talking! So, politely, you said it wasn’t going to work and he just scoffed at you saying you were boring anyway. Geez…

Anyway, you were dragging yourself to the stairs of the apartment complex, heels in hand, when you bumped into your oh so super attractive neighbor, James, or as he wanted you to call him, Bucky.

His bright blue eyes sparkled when he smiled at you and it made your heart stop, “Another bad date, doll?” he asked as you and he climbed the stairs to your floor.

You sheepishly smiled at him as you shrugged, “Just wasn’t meant to be, I guess.”

Bucky nodded, “I guess you’ll have to keep on lookin’, then?”

“I suppose so. Who knows, maybe I’m blind and the perfect someone is right in front of me.” you nudged him as you stepped to the side to finish the short distance to your apartment.

Bucky sighed and mumbled to himself, “Yeah…who knows.” he then followed you, but stopped in front of his own apartment door, “So whaddaya gonna do for the rest of your night?”

“Probably watch Netflix and drink. Wanna join?”

“Can’t. Got a work call soon.”

You groaned, “You work so much!”

He shrugged, “Gotta pay the bills, doll,” he said with a chuckle, “But raincheck, okay?”

You pointed to him, “I’ll hold you to that!” you unlocked your door and looked back at Bucky, a surge of confidence suddenly flowing through you, “Tomorrow night. You. Me. Netflix, wine, and probably takeout. Got it?”

He held up a thumbs up with a smile, “You got it. I’ll be there.”

You smiled and waved, “Alrighty. Don’t work too hard, Buck. Have a good rest of your night.”

“You too, Y/N.” you stepped into your apartment and closed the door. Behind the closed door, you happy danced, mentally high-fiving yourself for _finally_ being able to _sorta_ ask your hot neighbor out.

Bucky walked into his apartment with a big smile on his face. He shut the door and leaned against him, he blew out a breath of relief. He was going to be alone, with you, dinner, movie, maybe it’ll lead to cuddling. Maybe it’ll lead to more. He tried not to get too excited about it, not wanting to get his hopes up.

He then looked at his phone and saw that he needed to work very soon. So he went to his bedroom to prepare. He turned on his bluetooth speaker, selecting his usual playlist for work. He got his bedside prepared: lotion, bottles of water, tissues, and snacks. He then pulled out his…toys.

Afterwards, stripped down to his underwear and set up his laptop on his bed. He then logged onto the website, leaning against his headboard, getting comfortable.

He then clicked on the LIVE button and everything came to life.

You were in the middle of watching Friends when your friend, Wanda, texted you

 **Wanda:** OH MY GOD.

 ** _You:_** what???

 **Wanda:** OH

 **Wanda:** MY

 **Wanda:** GOOOOOD!

 _ **You:** _Wan, what?!

 **Wanda:** ISN’T THIS YOUR NEIGHBOR?!

She sent you a link. You looked at it and it read: cam4you.com/james107. You clicked on the link and it brought you to a sex cam website. You were a bit freaked out but what you saw made your jaw drop. Currently livestreaming was your hunk of a neighbor, Bucky, or as his profile said James.

“Holy shit,” you mumbled yourself.

Bucky’s face was illuminated by his computer screen. He was currently dressed, but you figured not for long.

He chuckled as he licked his lips and then bit them, “You guys are bein’ extra naughty tonight, aren’t you? Should punish every single one of ya. You all would like that, won’t ya?” his words made your legs clench together. He hummed, “Hmmm, you wanna see me strip, huh?” He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, “That good for ya?” you heard his computer ding multiple times and he smiled, “Why thanks, you guys. You’re too kind.” he gave the camera a wink.

Your eyes widened when you got sight of his ripped torso. Bucky squinted as he read more comments from the chat room. He chuckled darkly, which made a feeling stir within you, “Oh you want more, huh?” You mindlessly licked your lips as you watched Bucky strip down to his underwear, which hugged his crotch nicely, you could clearly see the outline of his hard erection. His laptop started making dinging noises again and he proceeded to thank whoever was the cause.

You suddenly felt this wave of warmth wash over you. You were hot and bothered, but you were also slightly embarrassed. This was your neighbor for crying out loud. You suddenly felt really dirty until Bucky started to speak again.

“Fuck, I’m so hard and to be honest, it’s this girl’s fault. God, she’s-she’s so fucking beautiful. Her voice, her laugh, her smile. Like, fuck me, guys! She’s a fucking goddess! My baby doll,” he mutters as he starts palming himself through his underwear. 

Everything stood still at that moment. Did he just say “doll”? Like the name he calls you? No, no way. That’s just a coincidence. It has to be one.

“She was out with some other guy tonight. The loser didn’t even know what he had. Probably couldn’t treat her right. But I know I could.” he gripped his cock through the fabric and hissed, “Fuck yeah, I can. Can treat you so right, baby doll. I’d spoil you rotten. Treat you like a fucking queen.” he then pushed his underwear down a bit to get rid of the fabric confines. 

Your mouth started to water at the sight. Bucky was definitely gifted. His cock was a perfect thickness and length. It was all perfect, just like the rest of him.

“Oh fuck me,” you mumbled to yourself. 

He slowly spread the precum over his tip, he closed his eyes and moaned. He then slowly started to pump his hand up and down his shaft, “Fuck, she makes me so hard. Shit, baby,” he mumbled. He said some other things, but they were drowned out by the loud dinging. Once they died down, you heard more, “Wanna fuck you so good. Wanna see you ride my cock, like a good girl.” your hand that rested on your thigh slowly started inching its way into your undies.

Your breath hitched as you watched Bucky reach to his side and bring back a fleshlight. You groaned as he licked at the opening, “Gotta get my baby doll nice and wet for me. Want you take my cock well and deep.” he then pulled away, and brought the toy towards his cock. He teased his tip with the entrance, “Tell me you want my cock deep in that perfect pussy, doll.” he let out a gruntled moan as he let his head hand back in pleasure. 

Up and down, the fleshlight slowly went along his cock. You found yourself rubbing slow circles around you clit. You gasped as you inserted a finger into your entrance. You pumped your finger until you were ready for another finger. 

“Shit,” you hissed at the pleasurable feeling. You made your fingers match pace with the speed of Bucky’s fleshlight.

“Hnnng. Baby, so fucking good. Squeezing me so tight. Bet you wanna scream my name, huh? Lemme hear you, doll. Lemme hear you say my name as you ride my cock.”

“Feel so good, Bucky,” you mumbled. 

He then stopped, “Let’s add a little more pleasure now.” he continued to pump his cock with his toy in one hand and brought a vibrator to the base of his cock and balls, “Fuck yes!” you looked closely and could see that his body was now shining in sweat.

“Shiiit, feels so good. Gonna cum so hard. You with me, baby?”

You nodded as you worked faster, pumping your fingers in and out of your pussy, the heel of your palm hitting your clit every time, “Fuck, James!”

“Shit! I’m cumming! Hngah!” he let out a gruntled moan and what sounded like a growl as he tossed his toys to the side and began pumping his bare cock, “oh baby! Oh baby! Yes! Fuck yes!” his head hung back and his eyes closed as spurts of his cum landed onto his stomach and chest. 

You started gasping, “Yes! Ugh! Bucky!” your fingers worked as an orgasm came over you and helped you ride through it. your other hand gripped your phone so tight, you were sure it would break. Your body then relaxed, enjoying the haze of post-orgasm.

You looked down at your phone, Bucky’s body rising and falling with every breath. He then sat up and adjusted the camera so it could get a nice view of his mess. You suddenly felt horny again.

Bucky plucked up some tissues and began to wipe of the remnants of his…me time, “That’s all for tonight, guys. Sorry, but I spending time with someone tomorrow and I wanna be well rested. I’ll see you in a couple of days.” he winked and saluted at the camera before logging off. 

You relaxed against your couch, spent from the unintentional voyeur session you just had with your neighbor. How the hell were you going to spend tomorrow night with him after this?


	2. Chapter 2

When you woke up on the couch, you were a bit disoriented as to why you were there in the first place. But then you remembered and you wanted the couch to swallow you whole. You couldn’t believe that you got off on watching your neighbor masturbate for a livestream! You couldn’t believe that Bucky sweet, kind, hunk of a beefcake Barnes was a cam guy! Holy shit! Was that really his job?! You started panicking. 

You wanted to cancel tonight but at the same time you didn’t! You didn’t want to seem suspicious. What if you slipped and said something and make everything awkward?!

You know what? No. You could do this. You were a big girl. You can be an adult and….just completely avoid that entire situation. Just be cool and casual around him and everything will be fine. Right?

For the entire day, you worked on completely forgetting about tonight. You cleaned your apartment, did some laundry, cooked small meals, and continued your Friends marathon on Netflix. You’d like to think that you completely forgot about Bucky’s job…until he knocked on your door.

You peered through the peek hole on the door and your anxiety shot through the roof. You did a little freak out dance behind the door before giving a deep breath and pulling the door open. 

You smiled, trying to cover up your anxious self, “Hey, Bucky! C-Come inside!” you stepped to the side to let him in. He held a bag of takeout and a bottle of wine in his hands.

He smiled back at you, “Hiya, doll!” he waltz over to your coffee table and set the bag and bottle down, “How’s your day been?”

Your eyes wandered over his form. It was so weird to have him here knowing how he looked naked, fucking his fleshlight, and cumming all ov-” Y/N?”

You were brought back from your naughty daydreaming, “Sorry, huh?”

He chuckled, “I asked you how your day’s been.”

“Oh, uh, fine! Just did some chores and whatnot.” 

He nodded, “That’s good. Hey, can I use your bathroom?”

“Yeah! Feel me-I mean, feel free to whatever. Bathroom’s down the hall and first door on your left.”

He winked at you and you had to stop yourself from moaning, “Thanks, babydoll.”

Your jaw dropped at the name. That was the exact same nickname he used last night. You had to quickly recover before he noticed, “No problem!” you just had to ask, “Do you call all the girls that?”

“What?” he asked as he walked to the bathroom.

“Doll or baby doll?”

“Nope!” his voice echoed from the hall, “Just you!” you heard the bathroom door close and you started really freaking out! You were 97% sure Bucky was imagining you when he was…doing his thing on his livestream. Did that meant he liked you? Lusted for you? What do you do with this information?!

You started pacing back and forth mumbling to yourself, “Oh fuck. Oh shit. What the hell. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck-”

“Well if you insist.”

“AH!” you jumped and turned to see Bucky who was standing there equally as startled as you. You held your hand to your chest, “Fucking hell, Bucky!” 

He chuckled, “Sorry, Y/N. Didn’t mean to scare ya.” he walked over to the couch and sat down. He began to pull out the takeout boxes and then glanced back at you, “Are you gonna sit down ooorrr…”

You cautiously sat at the edged of the couch, as far away from Bucky as possible, “So…what food did you get?”

“Chinese. Hope that’s okay.”

You nodded, “Yeah. That’s fine.”

You watched Bucky as he opened up all the containers, your eyes focused on his hands. Oh shit, those hands. The way that they were wrapped around his hard co-

“Y/N?” you were pulled out of your thoughts once again.

“Huh?”

Bucky smirked at you, “You alright?” 

You nodded your head frantically, “Yup! Totally fine! Right as rain as they say!”

He looked unconvinced, but thankfully, didn’t push you, “Alright. So what are we watching tonight?”

“I was thinking an action movie. I know I saw Mr. and Mrs. Smith on there.”

“Never watched it. Let’s do it!” he handed you a carton of chowmein and settled back into the couch. You did the same, still a distance away from him, which he noticed, “Whatcha doin’ all the way there for? Come ‘ere.” he leaned over and wrapped and arm around your waist and pulled you to him. He smiled brightly at you and his attention went to the tv, where he searched up the movie. 

_Okay. Relax. Just don’t think about sex and you’ll be fine._ You thought to yourself.

You weren’t fine. You completely forgot that there was heated sexy scene between Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie’s characters! You were mentally cursing yourself for forgetting such a scene! The entire Bucky situation came to mind full speed! The food long gone now, you really didn’t have anything to distract you with except wine! But you already had three glasses and you were afraid to drink more! Afraid that your drunk self would admit to what you’ve seen and done!

You didn’t want to look at Bucky, but curiosity got the best of you. You angled your body slightly so you can get a better look at him. You regretted it. His full attention was on the screen and he was biting his lip. Ugh, please stop being so sexy!

He then turned to you, “Huh?” Ooohhh shit. You said that outloud didn’t you?

“Um, what? I didn’t say anything.” 

Bucky then picked up the remote and paused the movie, “Y/N, did I do something wrong?”

“What? Why would you ask that?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know. You’ve been acting strange since I got here. If you didn’t want to do this anymore, all you had to do was say so.” he got up and started collecting his things, but you stopped him.

“I watched you last night!”

His brows furrowed in confusion, “Huh?”

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, “Last night, my friend sent me a link. I clicked on it and it led me to a website where,” you took another deep breath, “a website where people do sexual acts for a livestream. And it was you.”

Bucky’s shoulders slumped, “O-Oh. I-I,” he sat back onto your couch, “I wish you didn’t find out this way. I was gonna ask you out on a date and hopefully take you out a few times before I told you! And now you probably want nothing to do with m-”

“Wait! Bucky, no! Hey!” you set your hands on his arms, getting him to stop, “The only reason why I’ve been acting strange is because, well, I watched you masturbate. It was a shock at first because I didn’t expect such a sweetheart to be doing something so-”

“Crude? Disgusting? Vulgar?”

“Sexy? I don’t know.” you looked away from him, “I felt ashamed because…”

“Because what, Y/N?” he looked at you expectedly.

“Because I was so turned on by it. But I also felt like I was invading your privacy.”

Bucky moved his arms so he can take hold of your hands, “You didn’t invade my privacy. I willingly get in front of a camera and do all those things for people to see. You didn’t do anything wrong, doll, and you shouldn’t be ashamed of it.”

“Oh, and that’s another thing…”

“What?” he mumbled.

“You kept saying ‘doll’ and ‘babydoll’ throughout the livestream. And you said you only call me that…”

“Are you asking if I was imagining you?” you shly nodded, eyes glanced down, avoiding his. 

Bucky hesitated to answer, but sorta did eventually, “Well, um, will it make you uncomfortable if I said ‘yes’?” you shook your head and he felt a ton of weight being lifted off his shoulder, “Okay. Cool. Great.”

You slowly nodded, “Yupp……so…what now?”

“I don’t know. I feel a bit awkward going back to the movie.”

You groaned, “I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have said-” 

Bucky held up a finger to your mouth, “Ssshh. It’s okay. How ‘bout this: you ask anything about what I do. I’ll answer honestly and as best as I can. Sound good?”

“Yeah. Okay. Sounds good.”

He smiled at you, “Great!”


	3. Chapter 3

The little Q and A session with Bucky actually wasn’t as awkward as you thought it’d be. He was completely honest with you and found your blushing through it all very adorable.

“So, uh, is this your job?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“IIIIIssss masturbating all you do?”

“Are you asking if I have sex with people on camera?” you nodded and Bucky answered, “No. Just me and my toys.”

“How exactly do you get paid for it?”

“Well, when I do livestreams, people would send me money through the chatroom or for special requests. Some people will send me money in exchange for personalized videos of me doing what they request. I also have an account, sorta like a patreon, where if you pay a certain amount, you get rewards. So for like five bucks, I’ll give a nudes. For fifteen, I’ll give a naughty voice message, et cetera et cetera.”

“Wow…so like, are you rich?”

Bucky laughed, “Not rich, but comfortable. I’m not really a materialistic kinda guy. I’m very simple. But I will treat myself to something expensive every once in a while.”

“How long have you been doing this?”

“Three or four years, I think.” Bucky watched as you tried to wrap your head around all this. Your concentrated expression made him chuckle, “I’m really glad you’re not running for the hills, doll. ‘Cause I really like you and I really hope you’re okay with all this.”

“Can I watch?”

He then looked at you with confusion, “Huh?”

“Can I watch you work? Like, in person?” you honestly don’t know where this came from, but you couldn’t really take it back now. And hell, you _really_ wanted to see him in action live and in person.

Bucky laughed in disbelief, “I, wow, uh, yeah. If you want, I kinda wanted to take you on a date before we got there.”

You couldn’t help but laugh, “Everything’s all backwards now, Bucky. To hell with it. I’ve already seen you naked.”

He burst out laughing, “Wow! Okay. Just a second ago you could hardly look me in the eye, but whatever floats your boat, babydoll. Tomorrow night I’m scheduled for another session. Come to my place around eight.”

You nodded, “O-Okay.”

“And, Y/N?”

“Hm?”

“If you want to back out of tomorrow or even if you never want to see me again, just tell me. I’ll understand.”

“Okay, Bucky.”

The next night, you came by Bucky’s place. He had made some dinner, which was unexpected, and you two chatted. When the time came, you followed him to his room where “the magic happened”. Like the rest of his apartment, Bucky’s room was simple. Some paintings and pictures hung up here and there.

“My best friend made those. He’s an art professor at NYU.”

You stared at the artwork while Bucky got ready. When you heard him clear his throat, you turned around. His laptop was set on his bed, he had his toys out on one bedside and his essentials on the other table. He had a sofa chair in the middle of the room and gestured to it, “So, um, you can sit there, if you want.”

“Okay,” you moved to the corner and sat down.

“Also, if you feel uncomfortable any time, just walk out. I’ll understand.”

You softly smiled at him, “You really are a sweetheart, Bucky…for such a naughty boy.” 

Bucky’s whole demeanor changed. His eyes looked darker and filled with lust, he bit his lip and darkly chuckled, “Baby doll, keep talkin’ like that and this’ll be over before it began.”

You giggled and nodded to the bed, “Give me a show, James.”

He gave you a wink, “As you wish, doll.” he proceeded to hop onto the bed, non-seductively, which made you giggle more. He shot you a smile and then did a lil countdown for ya to prepare. When he got to one, Bucky was gone and James was present.

“Hey, everyone. So, tonight, I have a guest in the room with me and, to be honest, I’m a bit nervous. So bare with me here!” his eyes glanced your way, and he relaxed when you gave him a smile and thumbs up. To be honest, you can feel yourself getting wet already.

Lost in your thought, you had missed Bucky stripping down to nothing. When your attention went back to him, his eyes were on you and he was already stroking his cock.

“She’s not even paying attention to me, how rude of her. Whatcha thinkin’ of, baby doll?” the familiar dinging reached your ears, making you think back on two nights ago.

You smirked, “You fucking that fleshlight of yours again.”

Bucky stuck his tongue out a bit a smiled, “You’re a lil’ minx, huh? You liked watching me fuck my toys, wishing it was you I was fucking, huh?” He squeezed his cock and moaned, “Fuck, I bet you’re wet right now. You’re dripping from watchin’ me, aren’t ya, babydoll?”

You smirked again as your hand slipped into your leggings, “Bet you’d like to know.”

His jaw clenched, “I’d fucking _love_ to know.” He watched as your hand moved underneath your leggings, “Fucking shit, doll,” he hissed. He then reached over for his fleshlight, only it was the vibrating one this time. He put it up to the middle setting and started furiously pumping it along his cock. More dingings came from the computer.

Bucky looked into the camera, “Baby doll’s killing me right now. If only you could see her. What a fucking tease.” people started to request for you to show your face or at least your body on camera. Bucky shook his head, “Sorry guys, baby doll’s lil show is for my eyes only.” he glanced back at you and he whined. Your shirt was now pushed up your neck, your bare breasts on display. While one hand was still working in your pants, the other was pulling and pinching at your breasts.

“You’re doing so well, James. Look so fucking sexy working your cock so fast and hard.” your dirty words made Bucky’s jaw drop. Just yesterday, you felt so ashamed of watching Bucky work and now here you are, encouraging him, spurring him on! Making him even more hot and bothered as you sat back, touching yourself as you watched him! Can you be any more real?!

“You really are a dirty little minx!” You gave him a wink and he continued on. He leaned forward, reading a comment, “Up the power? Shit, what level should I go up to? I’m at five right now.”

“Seven,” you said.

Bucky turned the knob on the fleshlight and his body tensed as the power of the vibrations increased, “Holy fucking mother of-that’s so much!”

“One more level, James. You can do it.” you said with so much confidence.

Bucky whimpered, “Fuck, I-hng!” his head hung back at the powerful, pleasurable feeling. So lost in his bubble of immense pleasure, Bucky didn’t see you stand up and ride yourself of your clothing. You then walked over to his bedside where he had his toys out. You grabbed the vibrating wand and turned it on. 

You knelt on the bed, but off camera. You replaced Bucky’s hands with yours as well as held the vibrator to the base of his cock, adding a lot more stimulation to his member. 

Bucky’s eyes shot open and looked at you wide-eyed. You only gave him a wink and continued to do your work on him. His hands gripped the sheets beneath him, a sheen of sweat covered his body, and he was breathing hard.

“You’re-fucking-you’re something else, baby doll.” His face scrunched up as you removed the fleshlight and moved the wand to his tip, “Jesus H Chr-fuck! I really wish I was fucking ya right now, doll. I’d make you feel so fucking good.”

You chuckled, “Oh, I know you would, James.” he groaned. He loved how his first name rolled off your lips so seductively, “I know you’d pound my pussy so hard I’d see stars. I’ll be crying out your name, begging for you to cum, over and over again.”

“Holy f-ugh! I’m gonna cum, baby doll.” you turned off the wand and tossed it to the side. You then only used your hands to make him tip over the edge. Bucky gripped your wrists tight to stop as his throbbing cock spurt out ribbons of cum over his torso. More and more seemed to be coming out nonstop until he was entirely spent. 

You moved some hair out of his sweaty face, “You okay?”

Bucky gave you a tired smile, “I’m fucking peachy, doll. That’s probably the best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

You laughed, “Oh wow. If my hands can do that, I wonder how my pussy will make you feel.”

He moaned, “I really don’t wanna wait to find out.” You hopped out of his bed and sauntered back to the chair you formerly occupied, “Patience is a virtue, James.” 

Bucky then sat up and spoke to the camera, “I’m gonna go now guys. Thanks for tonight, but I gotta repay my doll the favor.” like before, he gave a wink and salute and then logged off. 

You looked innocently up at Bucky as he approached you, “My turn?”

He looked down, ready to devour you, “Your turn.”


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky made sure to turn off his laptop and shut it close. He really didn’t want any prying eyes to get a glance at you. He wanted all of you to himself. He rolled you onto your back so your head rested on his soft pillows. He leaned down, capturing your lips with his, giving you a mindblowing kiss. 

“Is this okay?”

You breathed out a, “Yeah. Go for it.” Bucky then kissed your forward and moved down your body, pressing his lips to what seemed like every inch of your skin that was displayed before him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he mumbled as he left a trail of kisses along your stomach and down to your wet core. He pressed a kiss to your mound, and then spread your legs more open, giving him better access to your sex.

He glanced up at you, “May I?” he wanted to continuously make sure that you were okay with this. 

“Stop asking, Bucky. Eat me out already,” you whined.

He couldn’t help but laugh, “I will, doll. I promise. I just wanna make sure you’re a hundred percent okay with this. I don’t wanna make you feel uncomfortable.”

You covered your face with your hands and groaned, “How are you still a sweetheart even when you’re about to go down on me?!”

He kissed your stomach, “I really like you, Y/N. I just don’t wanna mess anything up with you.”

You sighed and propped yourself up a bit to look down at Bucky, “Well I’m gonna mess you up if you don’t get to licking my vagina.”

Bucky snickered, “Alright. As you wish, my lady.” he took your legs and hung them over his shoulders. He spread your lips apart with his hands and licked a stripe up your glistening core. 

“Fuck yes,” you hissed. 

Bucky, well, he was acing the oral exam with flying colors. He would swirl his tongue around your core, collecting as much of your juices as possible, and then lick up at your clit. He continued this maneuver over and over again until you were a writhing panting mess.

“Shit, Bucky! Feel so good!” You gasped when you felt his two fingers stretch your hole, “Oh fuck!” Bucky smiled into your pussy, feeling a sense of pride that he was making his crush cry out in pleasure. 

He could feel your walls clenching down on him. He felt your grip on his arm move to his hair, pulling tight, getting a moan from Bucky. 

He pulled away slightly, “You gonna cum on my fingers, babydoll? Huh? Gonna show me just how good I make you feel?”

“Yes! Oh my fuck!” Bucky swirled his tongue around your clit while pumping his fingers in and out of you. His eyes watched as your eyes closed and your mouth hung open in pleasure. 

You made a loud gasp, “Bucky! Fuck!” your breathing hitched as a wave of pleasure crashed onto you and well, Bucky as well. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled as you squirt along his fingers and mouth, your juices fully coating them. As you calmed down, he slowly pulled his fingers out of you, causing you to jerk a bit due to the overstimulation. 

With hazy eyes, you look at him, his mouth and some of his neck and chest, covered in your arousal. You suddenly felt extremely embarrassed, “Sorry,” you mumbled, looking away from him.

He moved to sit up against the headboard and he pulled you into him, “Hey, don’t feel embarrassed. That was crazy hot!”

“I’ve never done that before. Looks like you’re really talented.”

Bucky chuckled, “Thanks.” he then took a tissue from the bedside and began to wipe down himself. He then grabbed another and wiped you down, being careful around your sensitive core.

You sighed, “Just give me half and hour and we can go another round.”

He shook his head, “No, it’s okay.”

You then started to feel insecure, “Do-Do you not want to?”

Bucky mentally slapped himself, “Dammit, that didn’t come out right. I’m sorry. I do want to, but I wanna wait it out.”

“Oh,” was all you could say.

He carefully made you look at him, “Y/N, doll, I like you. I really, really like you. So I wanna do right by you. Sure, this wasn’t ideal, but I wanna do this properly. I wanna take you out on a date. Hold your hand. Have our first goodnight kiss after our first date.”

You softly smiled up at him, “That sounds nice.”

“Yeah?”

You nodded and nuzzled yourself more into his embrace, “We can go on a date Sunday? I’m not working.”

Bucky smiled to himself, “Yeah. Sunday sounds perfect.”

 **Wanda:** DID I JUST SEE YOU ON BUCKY’S LIVESTREAM?!

 **Wanda:** Y/N WHAT THE FUCK!!

 **Wanda:** YOU BETTER REPLY RIGHT THIS SECOND, YOUNG LADY!

 **Wanda:** Y/N, CMOOOOON!

 **You:** Uh sorry. Y/N’s napping right now. she’s fine. she’ll text you later.

 **Wanda:** IS THIS JAMES/BUCKY?!

 **You:** yeah…

 **Wanda:** …holy shit

“Y/N,” you heard someone murmur into your ear and you groaned in resistance. You heard them chuckle and say, “Y/N, c’mon, doll. You gotta wake up and go back to your apartment.”

“Don’t wanna,” you mumble in response.

“Doll, you need to get back to your apartment so you can shower and get ready for work.”

You groan as you force your eyes to slowly open. When they do, you see Bucky standing over you. His hair is damp and he has a towel wrapped around his waist. You smirk, “Well that’s quite a view to wake up to.”

He laughs, “Cute. Now c’mon sleepy head. Gotta get you dressed and outta here.”

“You kickin’ me out, Barnes?”

“If it’ll get you to work on time, yes. I don’t want you to get in trouble with your jackass boss.” Ah yes. Brock Rumlow. Number one jackass you’ve ever met. You really hate to get on his bad side.

You stretch out your limbs with a grunt. You then sit up and see Bucky holding out your clothes to him. You tiredly smiled up at him, “Thanks.” you then slowly get dressed, eyeing Bucky who’s dressing up for the day as well, “So, uh, what’re you gonna do for the day?”

“Don’t know,” he responds while pulling up his underwear, “My friend, Steve, has been wanting to hang out. Might meet up for breakfast or lunch or brunch? I don’t know,” he laughs to himself, “Why?”

“Um, well, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me? My lunch is around noon so yeah.”

Bucky turns around and pulls on his jeans. He walks, well more like struts, over to you, “You not tired of me yet, Y/N?”

You shake your head, “Not even close. I can’t get enough of you.”

He bites his lip, which now drives you insanely crazy, “Hm. I think for good measure, I’m gonna pass.”

You pout, “But whyyyyy?”

“They always say distance makes the heart grow fonder.” he gives you a wink, “Now, chop chop. Finish dressing and get back to your place. You need to be a responsible adult.”

You stomped your feet and whined, “But I don’t wannaaaa!” you acted as if you were a five year old.

“Tough nuggets.” he then left the room.

You sighed with a smile on your face. You were insanely happy right now.


	5. Chapter 5

When you got to work. Wanda was already there waiting at your desk, “Ah jeez,” you mumbled to yourself. You smiled as you approached her, “Hey, Wan!” you acted as if nothing happened when you set your things down and sat in your chair.

“You little minx!” she whispered loudly, “You and James?! Oh my God!”

“Sssshhh! Wanda!”

She sat onto your desk, “Is he good? I bet he’s really good. He has to be!”

“We didn’t actually….have sex.” you mumbled, avoiding Wanda’s shocked gaze.

“Excuse me? You’re joking, right?!”

You shook your head, “Nope. Oral, yeah, we did that. He’s soooooo good, but penetration wise? Nothing.”

Wanda shook her head, “No. You’re kidding. He’s-the way he talked about you in that livestream-”

“He ‘wants to do right by me’,” you said using quotation marks with your fingers, “He wants to wait until we’ve dated for a bit and such.”

“A guy is waiting to have sex? You don’t find a lot of those nowadays.”

You snorted, “Tell me about it, but he’s such a sweetheart, Wanda. I mean, I always knew he was just with our interactions before all of this, but he really, really, _really_ is a sweetheart.”

Wanda put her hand on her heart, “Aaaawww! Y/N’s in looove!”

You rolled your eyes, “Not now, but…maybe later?”

Wanda nodded, “So his job doesn’t really bother you?”

“It was a shock at first, but everyone has something they’re good at. Bucky’s good at that. I won’t judge him for it. It pays the bills and whatnot. Besides, it’s just him doing it. He’s not fucking someone on camera or anything.”

“Not yet,” Wanda said with a smirk and squealed when you started throwing your pens at her.

* * *

Bucky waved as he approached Steve’s table at the cafe, “Hey man!” 

Steve, a guy just as tall, bulky, and handsome as Bucky, but blonde stood up and gave him a big hug, “Hey! It’s good to see ya, pal!” he sat down and Bucky followed.

“Good to see you too. How’s Sharon and little Jamie?”

“Sharon’s good. Jamie’s great! She’s asking for you though. She missed her Uncle Bucky.”

Bucky smiles wide, just the thought of his goddaughter made him happy, “I’ll visit soon, but, Steve, you remember my neighbor I told you about?”

“The one you have a massive crush on? Yeah.”

He cleared his throat ready to update his best friend on what’s happened the past few days, “She found out what I do.”

Steve’s eyes widened and jaw dropped, “No way!”

“It’s fine thought. She’s okay with it and, well,” he smiled, biting his lip, trying to gather his thoughts, “She watched me do a stream last night and holy shit, Stevie, she’s incredible. No, we didn’t have sex on camera,” he said interrupting Steve from the impending question, “We did some oral stuff off camera, but she’s great. She’s beautiful and she accepts what I do.” he sighed, “I see something really great happening with her.”

Steve took note of how happy his friend looked and he felt happy. It’s been so long since he’s seen his friend like this, “That’s great, Bucky. I’m really glad you found someone who can accept you and what you do.” He slapped the table, “So when do I meet her?”

Bucky laughed, “Be patient, pal. I wanna take my time with her. She’s-She’s something special and I don’t want to mess anything up with her.” He sighed,thinking about how cute and peaceful you looked in his bed, “But I will definitely let you know when you can meet her.”

* * *

Work was slow. Nothing big was happening, so you managed to get all of your work done within the first few hours. You looked at the time and saw that it was getting to around lunchtime. You were a bit sad that Bucky didn’t want to have lunch with you, but you could definitely understand what he meant. Just being away from him already had an affect on you. You were getting impatient and…horny.

You went to clock out for lunch and you went to the bathroom. You figured you could get off and have a bit fun with Bucky, even if he wasn’t with you.

You went to the bathroom, quickly making sure no one was there and then you went into the biggest stall at the end. You slid your pants and underwear down and sat on the toilet. Your hand circling around your clit and then scooping down to your slit. 

You took your phone and snapped a pic of your hand on your pussy. You sent it to Bucky with the caption “Thinking of you”.

* * *

Bucky was laughing at the story Steve was telling, “-and Jamie runs out of the bathroom naked, but covered in bubbles! I hear Sharon yelling for her to come back down the hall!”

Bucky’s head hung back as he laughed. His laughter faded a bit when he felt his phone vibrate, “Sorry, Steve.” he saw he got a text from you and softly smiled, “It’s Y/N.” Steve gave him a nod of approval and Bucky opened it. When he saw what you sent, he just so happened to be drinking some water. He choked.

“Woah! Are you okay?!” Steve asked.

Bucky continued to cough, catching his breath, “Y-Yeah. I’m” he coughed more, “I’m good. Wrong pipe is all.”

Steve narrowed his eyes, “She sent you a sext, didn’t she?”

“Yeah…” he looked down at his phone, licking his lips. 

Bucky: You’re trouble, babydoll.

You: But the best kind, right?

Bucky: the very best kind ;)

Bucky’s head snapped up when he heard Steve chuckling, “What?”

“Nothing. I just think you’ve met your match, Buck.”

He smirked, “I think so too.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday rolled around and you were pretty excited for your date with Bucky. But not as excited as Bucky was. You were just fixing yourself up with some breakfast when there was a knock at your door. You looked through the peephole to see Bucky standing there. Confused, you slowly pulled the door open, “Uh, hi?”

He gave you a big smile, his eyes lighting up at the sight of you, “Morning, doll!” he walked in, handing you a small bouquet of flowers and kissing your cheek.

You closed the door and followed Bucky into the kitchen, who helped himself to some of the breakfast you made for yourself, “Not that I don’t enjoy seeing you, why are you here so early?”

“I’m here for our date,” he shrugged with his nonchalant reply. He bit into a piece of bacon and looked at your unwavering confused expression. he swallowed and chuckled to himself, “Sorry. I just got a bit excited is all. I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“I don’t think I’m all that to be excited over.”

Bucky scoffed, “Trust me, sweetheart, you all. Anyway, go ahead and take your time. Honestly, me just being here with you will sedate me for a little bit. But ya know, I wanna take you out and public. Show you off and stuff.”

You could feel your cheeks heat up as you nudged him and mumbled, “Dork.” You sighed, “Well, did you eat breakfast? ‘Cause there’s more than enough for the both of us.”

He nodded, “I’d appreciate it, thanks. I got too nervous to eat anything.”

You swooned a bit to be honest, “Aaaawww. Is James Barnes shy and nervous about lil’ ol’ me?”

He softly smiled back at you, “You do a lotta things to me, Y/N.” he looked back at the food before him and began to munch down before he got carried away.

* * *

After you ate, you showered and got dressed. You and Bucky were out the door by 10:30am and you sat in the passenger’s seat of Bucky’s car. A jaguar. Damn.

“So I was thinking about going to the zoo. That sound good?”

“I haven’t been to the zoo in years! Oh my gosh! Yes! Let’s go!” you were excitedly jumping in your seat.

Bucky laughed. You reminded him of a kid for a moment, “So, is there anything I don’t know about you? I mean, we’ve been neighbors for a couple years and hung out and whatnot. But ya know, we don’t talk much about our personal lives.”

You shrugged, “What do you wanna know?”

“Let’s start with your family.”

“Well, I’m not that close with my siblings or my parents. Siblings is due to an age gap and parents, well, as I grew older, I noticed how problematic they were. I often called them out on their bullshit and they didn’t like that. So, I guess we’re not as close as we used to be. They check in every once in a while though. As do I. You have a sister right?”

Bucky nodded, keeping his eyes on the road, “Yeah. My sister’s just a few years younger than me. She’s married with two kids. She lives in Brooklyn, in the house we grew up in. I also have this best friend slash brother, Steve. I’ve mentioned him a few times,” he glanced at you, seeing you nod, “Steve and I went to school together. He was a year younger than me. I noticed he was getting bullied and picked on a lot ‘cause he was a tiny, sickly kid. I guess I proclaimed myself as his personal bodyguard,” he snickered to himself, “That lil’ punk always got himself into trouble, even bringing me into the mix. Anyway, his dad died when he was young due to an unexpected heart attack. When he was around thirteen, his mom died of cancer. My parents saw him like another son, so they adopted him. I’ve had his back ever since.”

“He sounds like he really means a lot to you, Bucky.”

He smiled fondly, “Yeah, he does.”

* * *

After some time goes by and you both learn more about each other, you were now walking up to the Bronx zoo entrance. You both waited in line for tickets, chatting about animals and then it was your turn. Bucky paid for your ticket, like the gentleman he was, and you walked through the entrance.

You looked at the map trying to figure out where to go first, “Woah. This place is big. There’s so many exhibits to look at too!”

Bucky took the map from your hands and stuffed it into his back pocket, “How about we just walk and enjoy whatever comes up?”

“Yeah. That sounds better.” Bucky pulls you closer to him and wraps his arm around your waist as you both walk towards the right side of the park. 

At every exhibit you pass by, you’re in awe. You feel like a little kid as you press yourself up against the fences and glass trying to get as close as possible to each animal.

Bucky just stood back enjoying the sight before him…and it wasn’t the animals he was looking at, “Bucky!” his attention was caught by your squealing.

He waltzes over to you, “Yeah, doll?”

“Look how cute the sea lions are! They’re like dogs of the sea!” you watched as two sea lions were playing with a beach ball in the water.

“They’re not as cute as you, sweetheart,” he murmured into your ear as he hugged you from behind.

You scoffed, “I’m not even as close to being cute as them! Look at their cute lil’ noses and their whiskers!”

“Well _I_ think you’re cuter than them.”

You turned around in his arms, “You flirt,” and you kissed him on the cheek, “Now let’s go! Lots of animals to see!” you squirmed out of his hold and took his hand, dragging him away to another exhibit.

* * *

A couple of hours later, you’ve hit up half of the zoo. You didn’t realize how big the place was. Anyway, you were hungry for lunch now and you and Bucky sat down at the cafe in the plaza. Bucky played with your hands when he asked, “So what’re you craving?”

“You,” you said with a smirk.

Bucky bit his lip and chuckled, “You really are a lot of trouble babydoll.”

You shrugged, “I just know what I want.”

“Besides me, what’re you in the mood for? They got burgers, hot dogs-”

“Hot dogs!”

“Do you want it plain or-”

“Chili cheese dog! With fries!”

“Looks like you do know what you want,” he stood up, “Okay. I’ll get the food. Just sit there and look your beautiful self. I’ll be back.”

You waved as Bucky made his way to the end of the line for your food. You took the time to pull out your phone to see if you had any notifications. In fact, you had several messages from Wanda.

 **Wanda:** I SAW YOUR INSTAGRAM POST!

 **Wanda:** YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!

 **Wanda:** You guys gonna do the frick frack when you get home?

 **Wanda:** TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT WHEN YOU DO!

 _You:_ Omg, please calm yourself. 

_You:_ And I’ve been not so subtle about sleeping with him but he’s pretty adamant about waiting until we’ve had more dates.

 **Wanda:** You lucky bitch.

 _You:_ ;D

Your chili dog and fries was set before you and you set your phone to the side, “Thanks, babe!” you then froze, “Sorry. It just slipped out.”

“It’s fine, Y/N. I like it. Almost as much as I like you.” he gave you a wink before chomping down onto his burger.


	7. Chapter 7

Two months into the relationship and things were going great. You and Bucky have yet had sex that involved penetration, but there has been some oral sex here and there. 

Besides that, Bucky has been his usual sweetheart self. More often than not, he’d come over to your before or after work and either cuddle with you, or make dinner, or watch movies. 

Tonight, however, you were at his place. He had a session scheduled and you were in his living room trying to get some bills done. Ever since you and Bucky got involved in each other’s lives, you’ve been procrastinating on your responsibilities. 

Leaning back on Bucky’s couch, so engrossed in overlooking your phone bill, you didn’t hear your beloved boyfriend approach you until he put his hands on your shoulders startling you, “Sorry, sweetheart.”

You tried to breathe to calm your rapid beating heart, “It’s fine. Did you need something?” You asked, craning your neck to look up at Bucky.

He bent down and wrapped his arms around, “You sure I can’t convince you to be in the room with me?”

You scoffed, “Hell no. I gotta get these bills together. If I’m in there, I’ll end up distracted _again_.”

Bucky kissed your shoulder and mumbled, “Not my fault I’m irresistible.”

“Well right now you are resistible. Shoo! I have a lot of work to do.”

He whined, “Uuuggghh! Fiiiiine! But know I’ll be thinking of you, babydoll!” he hollered before walking into his room and closing the door. 

* * *

Thirty minutes into his session, Bucky’s thoughts are clouded by you, his Y/N, his babydoll. As he’s working the fleshlight along his cock, he let’s out a loud, “FUCK, BABYDOLL!” hoping you’d hear and you did. 

You were taking a break from your bills and you thought that watching Bucky’s session on your laptop wouldn’t hurt a little. And it didn’t hurt a little. It hurt a lot. Watching him thrust into his toy, biting his lip, scrunching up his face in pleasure, calling your nickname out. He was tempting you and he knew you could hear him. That little shit.

If that’s how he was gonna play, then let the games begin. You stood up and rid yourself from your leggings, kicking them to the side. You settled back onto the couch, watching your hunk of a boyfriend work himself to pleasure. 

You took your phone and took a picture of your hand in your panties, then sending it to Bucky. You watched on your laptop as he grabbed his phone, “My lady’s testing me guys.” he tapped on the message and groaned when he saw what you sent, “Looks like my babydoll’s watching from the other room and pleasuring herself. Dirty girl.” he looked into the camera, “You wishin’ my fingers were yours, sweetheart? Huh? Bet your fingers can get you to squirt like mine can. Bet your fingers can’t get you screamin’ like mine can.”

With one hand on your breast and the other on your pussy, you were pumping two fingers in and out of your wet core. You hated what Bucky was saying because he was right. Your fingers were nothing compared to his magically mind blowing ones. 

You had sent another picture to Bucky, one with your fingers in your pussy, a view of your dripping pussy and Bucky growled, “You’re such a goddamn tease, babydoll. Why’re you out there all by yourself when you could be in here with me? i can make your scream my name. You know I can. I wanna feel your cum on my fingers. I wanna taste you so bad. Fuck! Ugh, baby. I’m close!” he pumped his fleshlight faster on his cock, “Baby! Fuck! Ugh!” he pulled his toy off and used his hand to bring him to orgasm. He cried out your nickname as spurts of his cum began to cover his hand and torso. When he was spent, his body fell limp. 

He received yet another picture from you and it was a picture of a pool of wetness covering his leather couch and a caption that read: oops…

He chuckled darkly, “Guess your fingers are just as good as mine,” he felt his cock twitch and he was very surprised by how hard he became again. He groaned, “Damn, I’m still horny. Think you can join me this time baby?”

You texted him back: Nope. Still got bills to finish. ;) 

“Tease,” he muttered then tossed his phone to the side and got back to work.

* * *

Another hour passed by and you were again back to your original state. You’ve changed and cleaned up the mess you made on Bucky’s couch. As you finished working through your electric bill, you received a text from Bucky:

Bucky: can you come to my room please? I can’t really move.

You saved your documents on your computer and got up to see what was going on. You walk in and you see Bucky’s body just limp on his bed. He was panting hard and covered in sweat and cum. He must’ve had one hell of an orgasm. But you wouldn’t know. You thought best to listen to music to drown out Bucky’s cries of pleasure so you could focus on your work.

You were cautious about where you stood, careful not to be in frame of the camera, “The camera’s off so you’re fine.” Bucky rasped out. 

You went over to his bed and swiped some of his hair out of his sweaty face, “Have fun?” you asked teasingly.

“Would’ve had more fun if you were in here. But did you get the bills done?”

You nodded, “A good portion of ‘em. How’re you feeling?”

“Tired and gross. I wanna take a shower, but that last orgasm was strong. Took a lot outta me.”

“Yeah, I could see that,” you say gesturing to his cum covered stomach. Bucky pushed you off the bed and you fell with a giggle. You stood up rubbing your butt, “Rude.” 

You then start to head to the bathroom and Bucky yells, “Wait! Y/N, I’m sorry! come back!”

You laugh, “Calm down. I’ll be right back. Just gonna get something.” you go over to the bathroom and go through the cabinet under the sink for a hand towel. When you find one, you drench it in warm water and twist out any of the excess. 

You come back into Bucky’s room to see his panting had seized and he was breathing normally. His eyes were also closed. You sat on the bed and began to wiped down his torso. His eyes flutter open and you just softly smile at him. No words were exchanged as you cleaned away all stickiness on his body. 

When you wiped his softening cock, he jerked a bit and you apologized. He gave you a reassuring smile, “It’s okay, babe. Still a bit sensitive is all.” And he went back to watching you treat him with the utmost gentle care. 

“Can you sit up for me please?” Bucky then slowly pushed himself up against the headboard, “I’ll be back,” you said softly. You threw the towel into the hamper and went to the kitchen. 

When you came back, you held out a glass of ice water to Bucky. He mumbled a thanks and gulped it all down. Finishing it off with a exhale of relief. You set the glass on the bedside and you began to clean up Bucky’s tissue, empty water bottles, his toys, etc. 

He continued to sit on the bed and watch you. A strong warmth spread throughout his body when he watch you pick up the toys that he used and you mumbled to yourself, “Okay, this needs to be cleaned, and this needs to be cleaned. This goes-”

“You’re too good to me, ya know that?” Bucky asked.

You stopped and looked at him, “How so?”

He shrugged, “Well, my past partners…they weren’t as accepting as you.”

You shrugged, “This is your job. This is what works for you. I can’t judge you for it. It’s better this than you being a drug dealer or some assassin.”

Bucky just smiled, and then held out his arms, “Help me shower?”

You laugh, “What?”

“My arms and legs are so sore. I might collapse and hit my head and put myself into a coma! You don’t want that to happen, right, Y/N?”

You roll your eyes, “You’re so dramatic. But lemme take care of your toys fi-”

“Nooooo! Take care of meee!” he whined like a child. 

You laughed, “Okay!” you set his toys back down on his bed and help him up to his feet, catching him when he nearly falls forward. 

As you help him to the bathroom, he loos at you so affectionately, “Thank you, sweetheart.”

You gave him a warm smile and nodded, “You’re welcome, Bucky.”


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky had woken up alone in bed and it annoyed him, yet endeared him. Lately, you’ve been spending your time at his apartment. After one of his sessions, you helped him clean up after and you both fell asleep cuddling. He expected to find you beside him when he woke but when he looked at the time, he saw that you were probably at work right now.

Bucky folded his arms behind his head and he stared up at the ceiling. You had been dating for four months now and it was Heaven. You had very much wanted to have sex with Bucky in the first month, but he’s been pushing it back. He claims he wants to wait for the right time, but honestly, he’s just waiting for you to realize what he does is disgusting and you don’t want to be with him anymore. That’s how his past relationships have gone. But you’re different.

You’re so understanding and caring. Hell, you even collaborate with him on his sessions and it just drives him wild! The thought of your now post-cam session routine brings a smile to his face. He’s ready. He trusts you, he cares deeply for you, and he’s sure, now, that you 100% want all of him, including his work.

* * *

Throughout the day, Bucky had been thinking of how he was going to do this. He thought about taking you to a fancy dinner, but thought how he wanted a more intimate setting. So his apartment it was. 

He had looked up some good meals to cook up. He decided to go with a steak and seafood combo. He made sure to make a list of all the ingredients he needed, going over the list twice to ensure he didn’t forget anything.

While he was shopping, he got a call from you, “Hey there, beautiful.”

“Hey! I got off work early and you’re not at your apartment.”

He chuckled, “Very observant of you. I’m actually doing some grocery shopping. I have something nice planned for us tonight.”

“Need help when you come back?”

“No, I want it to be a surprise for you. So around seven, come by my place. Everything should be done by then.”

“Okie dokie! I’ll see you later, handsome.”

“See ya, beautiful.” the call ended and Bucky continued with his shopping.

* * *

Exactly at seven o’clock, you knocked on his door. Bucky had just finished plating the food. He was very impressed with himself. He rushed over and opened the door with a smile. You stood there wearing a red cocktail dress with nude heels.

“Wow,” he breathed out, “I still forget how beautiful you are.”

You giggled and entered his apartment, kissing his lips, “Always such a charmer.” 

He led you to the dining table and slid out a chair for you, “My lady.”

“Well thank you, my kind sir.” he then proceeded to pour you a glass of red wine.

“So how was your day?”

“Great, since I was able to get out early, but even better now that I’m with you.” that brought a big smile to Bucky’s face. He was so hooked on you.

He then went over to the kitchen and brought in the plates of food. When he set it down in front of you, he said, “Ta-da!”

Your jaw dropped, “Oh wow, Buck. I didn’t know you were this good of a cook!” 

He settled into his chair across from you, “You wound me, doll. But go on, eat up!”

You cut into your steak and saw a perfect middle of brown and pink. You bit into it and moaned at the savoriness that filled your mouth, “Okay. Wow! Can you cook like this all the time?!”

Bucky laughed, “Whatever my lady wants, she shall get.” you smirked as you sipped some of you wine, “Whatever I want, huh?”

His eyes darken and fill with lust, “Don’t tell me you’re already wanting dessert, doll.” 

You lean closer, “I’m always craving dessert,” you lean back, “But I don’t wanna waste this amazing food you made. So I’m willing to wait.” you gave him a wink as you cut off another piece of steak.

* * *

You were stuffed. Everything Bucky made was definitely amazing. You couldn’t stop complimenting him.

“All I’m saying, babe, is that you’d be an amazing chef! You don’t have to quit your current job. I’m more than okay with you keeping it, I’m just saying I would love to see where your cooking takes you.” you say excitedly as you nuzzle up to him on his couch, with another glass of wine in hand.

“And I’m saying is we shall see. I’m sure I’ll get tired of being a cam guy someday and, who knows, maybe I’ll go to culinary school. But right now, I just want to enjoy all this.” he kissed your head and you hummed.

You then bit your lip, recalling earlier, “You know…I’m still craving some dessert.” you set your glass onto the coffee table and straddle his lap. 

His hands rest on your waist, “Is that so?” he asks with a grin. You nod and he groans when he feels you grind down onto his hardening length, “Fuck, okay! Bedroom. Now!” He lifts you up with ease, causing you to squeal. His hold on you never wavers.

Once in the bedroom, he tosses you onto his bed and crawls up to you like a predator ready to attack its prey. He starts kissing your neck when you make him stop.

“Wait, you want this, right Bucky? You’re not doing this because of me, right?” 

Bucky sees the impending guilt in your eyes and he shakes his head, “Don’t think like that, Y/N. I want this. I want you. Yes, it’s taken a while to get here but that’s only because I’ve had some insecurities about myself. But that doesn’t matter anymore. You’ve shown me the light, Y/N and I wanna show you how grateful I am.” 

“Bucky,” you murmured softly, caressing his cheek with the back of your hand, you lift your head to press your lips to his, “Show me what you got, baby,” you murmured and the mood was back. 

He lifted your dress off you and growled to see that you were completely naked underneath, “Did you plan for this?”

“A girl can hope.” You mumbled as you helped discard his shirt and he worked on his jeans, kicking them off and throwing them across the room, his boxers following.

“You wet for me, baby?” Bucky asks as he takes a condom from his bedside and slides it on, “Huh? Wet those pretty fingers for me, baby doll.”

You let out a gasp as you rub circles around your clit and then dip your fingers into your entrance. You were indeed very wet. You writhed under your own touch, “I’m so wet for you, baby.” you pull your fingers out, ready to lick them clean, but Bucky beats you to it.

He takes your fingers into his mouth, sucking your wetness off them. He pulls them out of his mouth with a pop and he hums, “Always so sweet for me, doll.” He then scoots forward, his tip hovering at your entrance, “God, I’ve been waiting for this. No foreplay. Gotta be inside you, sweetheart.”

“Took you long enough,” you say with a teasing smirk.

Without warning, Bucky fully sheathes himself inside you, “Fuuuck! You feel perfect, baby doll.” He falls forward, balancing himself up with his arms as he thrusts into you. His blue eyes looking deep into your e/c eyes, “You’re perfect,” he mumbles and gives you a passionate kiss to the mouth.

He nuzzles his face into your neck, peppering your skin with kisses. You close your eyes, wrap your arms around his neck and relish in the feeling, “Shit, baby, you feel so good.”

“Yeah, this was all worth the wait, wasn’t it? Fuck, now that I got a taste of how you feel, I don’t think I’d ever stop.”

You giggle, “You insatiable man.” 

He bites down onto your collar bone causing you to squeal. He lets out a raspy laugh and murmurs, “Only for you.”

Bucky snaps his hips sharper, harder, and faster. His bed rocks with his movements, causing the headboard to knock against the wall. You giggle again, “Your neighbor is gonna be so mad at you.”

He smirks, “It’s okay, I think I know how to make it up to her.” he kisses you again on the mouth and you swear you’ve become addicted to Bucky.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of you, James Barnes.” You give him a loving smile. 

He chuckles, “I’m tryna fuck your brains out and you’re getting all sweet on me?”

You shrug, “Whatcha gonna do ‘bout it?”

He narrows his eyes at you. He then pulls out of you and you whine, “No, Bu-eep!” he turns you over and you’re on your stomach. He grabs you by the hips and makes you go on your knees.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, all you can say is my name.” he then slams into you, causing you to arch in pleasure.

“Fuck, Bucky!”

He kneads your ass in his hands, “Well that didn’t take long.”

“Shut the fuck up and fuck me!” you start grinding against him and he smacks your ass.

“Such a naughty doll. My naughty doll.” Bucky starts pounding into you relentlessly and you’re loving it. Your face is buried in his pillow and you’re fisting the sheets beneath you so tight. 

Everything is hot, heavy, and sweaty and you’re both loving it.

“Shit, Bucky! Yes! Harder, baby! Make me cum hard!” you’re begging, screaming for release.

Bucky starts working even harder, chasing after his and your orgasm, wanting to feel what he’s been dreaming of ever since he met you, “God, baby! Fuck! Squeezin’ me just right. Y/N!” his grip on your waist tightens and he feels the coils within him tighten, “Shit, doll. Gonna cum!”

“Fuck! I’m cummin’. Bucky!” you scream as a huge wave of pleasure crashes over you. Your body stills as Bucky fucks you through his orgasm.

His eyes are closed and his mouth is wide open as he lets out a loud moan, “Oh God!” he empties himself into the condom. He then slowly pulls out of you and collapses beside you.

You’re both panting, sweaty messes. Bucky looks to you and shoots you a exhausted grin, “Worth the wait?”

“Fuck yeah, it was!” you exclaimed exasperatedly causing Bucky to giggle.

He pulls you to him and wraps his arms around you. He kisses your forehead and murmurs, “Nap time, then round two?”

You give him a thumbs up, “You got it, boss.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Bucky! Don’t you-Don’t even-AH!” egg yolks trickled down your head, through your hair, and dripped onto your face, “BUCKY!” you screeched. 

Your boyfriend held his stomach as he laughed, “I-I’m s-s-sorry! I couldn’t-hahaha-help it!”

Your relationship with Bucky was ever so sweet and sinful. He was the poster boy of gentleman on the streets, bad boy in the sheets. You two were the perfect halves of each other. You were the missing piece to the other’s puzzle. And it was great. 

“Alright, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Bucky went over to you after his laughter died down and wrapped his arms around you. As soon as he went in for a kiss, you dumped handfuls of flour onto his head, “Babyyy! Not the hair!”

A messy food fight ensued with resulted in both of you looking like you swam in pancake batter. You both took a shower that resulted in some very hot and messy shower sex, which you didn’t mind.

As you laid in bed, damp and naked, Bucky brought up something interesting, “Soooo there’s this girl who watches my streams..”

You looked up at him, “Uh huh, and?”

“And, well, she’s asking if I could do private sessions with her.”

“For free?”

“No, she’ll pay me and, honestly, Y/N, she’s got the money. She paid me like $500 the other day just because I moaned out her name.”

You sat up looking at Bucky, who remained lying down, “Okay, so what’s the issue or whatever?”

“I just wanted to know if you were okay with me doing this with her. If you’re not, I could say no, it’s fine.” 

You were unsure what to do. On one hand, this was Bucky’s job. He could score big with this mystery woman. One the other hand…you were a bit jealous. But then again, it was you who Bucky chose to date. It was you who Bucky chose to sleep with. It’s always you, so this woman wouldn’t be able to come between what you and he have, right?

“Baby, if the idea upsets you, I won’t agree to it. I’ll let it go, no grudge against you.”

“No. I-It’s fine, Buck. Really. I think you can make a lot from this woman.”

Bucky sat up and looked at you intently, “Are you sure?”

You nodded, “Mhm. I mean, virtual sex is whatever. I get the real thing.” you leaned in and pecked his lips. 

He smiled, “I adore you, ya know that?”

“Right back at ya, Barnes.” 

* * *

You didn’t even know that you fell asleep until Bucky shook you awake, “Huh? What’s wrong?” you asked in your disoriented state.

Bucky chuckled, “Nothin’, baby doll. I talked with the woman I told you about and everything is set up and stuff. I’m gonna start my private session with her soon. I just wanted to know if you wanted to stay for it or not. I could move to the living room-”

“No no. You stay here.” you sat up rubbing the sleep from your eyes, “I’ll get lunch-” you looked at the time to see that it was five o’clock in the afternoon, “ooor dinner started. Go do your thing.” you stood up and went over to his dresser where you kept some of your clothes. A lot of your things started appearing in Bucky’s apartment. 

Once you were dressed and ready to walk out the room, Bucky grabbed you, “Wait,” he pressed his lips fervently to yours, “I’m yours. Never forget that, okay?”

You softly smiled at him, “And never forget that I’m yours as well,” you kissed his cheek and walked out the room. A sense of dread lurking in the air.


	10. Chapter 10

Ever since Bucky started doing those private sessions with this mystery woman, you’ve been seeing and hearing from him less and less. It really bothered you. Sure, he still acknowledged you and took you out on dates, but it felt like he was emotionally distant. You didn’t like it.

Even when you two had sex, it felt like he was holding back. The pleasure was all there but the emotions weren’t. Was this the end?

* * *

You and Bucky had just come home from watching a movie. He offered to make dinner, but you were still full from the popcorn and slurpee you’d eaten during the movie. You two ended up cuddling on the couch watching FRIENDS. Your attention was on the show, while Bucky’s was on his phone. 

“Bucky, you’re supposed to be watching the show,” you say teasingly, hiding your own disappointment. 

He sighed, “Yeah. Sorry, it’s Steve. Asking if he wanted to hang out soon.” he sets his phone beside him on the couch and gets up, “I’m gonna use the bathroom. Need me to get you a drink or snack before I come back?” You shake your head and leans in to kiss your head. Once you hear the door to the bathroom shut, you take Bucky’s phone and see that he didn’t lock it. 

Your heart dropped when you see that he wasn’t texting Steve at all, but some woman named Dot, who you assumed was the mystery woman he was working for. 

You scrolled up, looking at their previous conversations. Bucky had been sending her nudes, receiving some as well. Seeing the phrases, “I wanna fuck you so hard” and “I bet I’d get you screamin’ my name in no time” consistently was what broke the dam. 

_**Dot: Facetime again? After you’re done with your girl?** _

_**Bucky: How could I say no to you, doll? ;)** _

You couldn’t do this. Not anymore. You thought you could, but-but it was too much. You weren’t enough for him. Not anymore. 

“Doll?” you looked up at Bucky, your eyes red and watery. He glanced down at your hand, his phone sitting in your palm, “Y/N, lemme explain.”

You shook your head, “You don’t have to, Bucky. This is your job and I understand that. I was really trying to be good about it. I was for a while…but then you started being distant with me.”

“Y/N, I-”

“I get it now. I’m not enough for you anymore.” you stood up handing him his phone, “This woman seems to be doing the job. So I’ll let you be.”

“Doll, no! Please, that’s-that’s not what’s going on! They’re just words! They don’t mean anything!”

“They do though! To her, they do! You even started calling her doll! That was _my_ name! That was only supposed to be for _me_! And you gave it to _her_!

Bucky’s face reflected your own. Red, watery eyes filled with hurt and confusion and frustration, “Y/N, lemme make it up to you. Please, I-I can’t lose you! You’re the only one who understands me, accepts me for who I am!”

“Dot seems to understand you just fine.” you picked up your purse and slid on your shoes. Bucky’s voice calling for you falling deaf on your ears. You didn’t even stop to look at him one last time before walking out the door and slamming it shut behind you. 

* * *

You were the one. Bucky knew you were the one, his one. You were a dream. You were so beautiful, funny, kind, and understanding. You were also a goddess in bed, so gorgeous and enchanting as you would cum for him. You were perfect to him.

So why did he let his go so far? How could he let it go so far with some woman he didn’t even know in real life? His flirtatious words and promises of mindblowing sex with this woman awakened a sense of thrill within him. It was fun and he was getting paid for it. But it went too far. 

An emotional connection started to form and while he knew, he didn’t do anything to sever it. It was all part of the game wasn’t it? 

A game in which your relationship got caught in the crossfire. 

Bucky stared at his phone that sat on the coffee table. The messenger app open and displaying the recent messages between him and Dot. He was really trying to figure it all out.

Dot paid very well. It’s the reason why Bucky was able to take you out to expensive dates. He was grateful for having her as a client. She really helped out his financial problems, but at a cost that wasn’t obvious until you walked away from him. 

He adores you and he knows he loves you, even if you’d only been dating for a handful of months. You made him feel alive. But Bucky was scared that if he ended things with Dot, he’d never be able to get this kind of money again. But the big reason he wanted to continue receiving this kind of money was you. He wanted a future with you and the amount of finances he was receiving daily would definitely ensure the perfect future with you. But what future was there if you weren’t even there anymore?

Why did he let things get this far?


	11. Chapter 11

Bucky sat on his couch crying his eyes out. His hand clutching his phone. He already tried getting you to open your door for him, to let him explain. But he was only met with silence. 

He called and texted and nothing. He just wanted to fix all this. He fucked up and he needs to fix this!

_Dot calling…._

_Dot calling…_

_Dot calling…_

Shit. Dot was calling for a facetime and Bucky didn’t know what if he should ignore her or answer the call. He knew if he ignored the Facetime call she’ll just end up blowing up his phone with messages and missed phone calls. He didn’t wanna deal with that. So he sat up, wiped the tears from his eyes and gave a couple of deep breaths before answering the call.

It took a couple of seconds before Bucky was met with the image of Dot’s body scantily clad in a sexy school girl outfit, “Hey there, Mr. Barnes. I’m failing your class, think I can somehow earn some extra credit?” she giggled and, honestly, Bucky just wanted to throw up. How could he have fallen into her siren spell so easily when he had you?

Dot noticed Bucky’s somber expression and his silence. Her face appeared on screen, “What’s wrong?”

He has to make this right.

“We can’t do this anymore. I’m done.”

She snorted, “C’mon, James, very funny.”

“I’m serious,” he sneered, “I’m done! No more of your games! My girlfriend broke up with me because of you!”

Dot scoffed, “Ah yes because I was the one that forced you two sext me. I was the one that forced you to agree to face time and roleplay with me. I was the one who forced you send me nudes of yourself. Don’t go blaming me, James! That’s all on you! I thought you said your girl was fine with it? She’s not as perfect as you thought, huh?”

“Don’t talk about her that way!”

“Why waste your time on some Plain Jane like her anyway? She won’t even let you fuck her on camera. Face it, James, we’re meant to be with each other.”

“You’re a manipulative bitch! I can’t believe I even had an inkling of feelings for you!”

Dot bit her lip, “You’re hot when you’re angry.”

“Fuck off, Dot. This whole deal is done!” he slams his finger on the end call button. Dot’s image disappearing. He then blocks her number and deletes it. Well, that’s one weight off his shoulder. 

Bucky stood up and walked over to his room. He sat at his desk where his laptop sat. He logged onto the Cam4You website.

* * *

As soon as you entered your apartment, you broke down crying. You really thought Bucky was the one for you. He was sweet, funny, adorable, kind, and passionate. You genuinely thought he cared about you and then he ends up sweeping you to the side for some woman he’s never met. Men are trash.

The next morning after the incident, you woke up to a noise at you door. You groaned as you sat up on the couch, not even remembering falling asleep there.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

You move towards the door to see who it was, but when you heard the voice, you froze, “Doll? It’s-It’s me. I just-I just wanted to see if we can talk over breakfast? I made your favorite: chocolate chip pancakes. I even made a smiley face on one of them…and a heart…” his voice faded away. There was silence after that then retreating footsteps. It isn’t until you hear Bucky’s door close, that you know he’s gone.

You let out a sob again. 

What was it about Bucky that made him so special? Was it his smile that made your heart beat pick up? Or was it his eyes? The enchanting blue orbs that you can stare at for hours? Was it his laugh? The sound being an entire symphony to your ears? Or was it his touch? The gentleness of his skin along yours bringing you to bliss? 

You don’t know what it is, but you currently hate all of it. You hate that you fell for it all. You hate that you fell for Bucky so hard to then have him crush your heart into a million of pieces. The strong affectionate feelings you had for Bucky Barnes were then replaced with hate and malice.

* * *

For days, Bucky’s been trying to get you to see him, talk to him, listen to him. But every attempt was met with silence. This really was the end, wasn’t it? This couldn’t be the end. He was just about ready to start a new beginning with you.

_After a night of gentle sex, you were cuddled up to Bucky, basically melting under his loving gaze._

_“You make me feel so love. I don’t deserve it,” you mumbled._

_You watched as his brows furrowed, “Whaddyou mean?”_

_“All my life, I’ve felt so insecure. Unattractive. Unworthy. Unlovable. But with you, I feel confident, sexy, worthy, loved.”_

_Bucky caresses your cheek with the back of his hand, “That’s because you are those things.”_

_“That’s not what past partners have told me,” you murmured into his chest._

_“They’re all idiots. Blind idiots. They don’t see what a goddess you are, Y/N. You’re a goddess, my goddess. I wanna have a forever with you.” his nose nuzzling against yours._

_You giggled, “I wanna have a forever with you too.”_


	12. Chapter 12

Bucky sat there staring at the Cam4You website. If he went through with this, then he’d no longer be receiving that large amount of cash flow in a while. He’d have to go out and get a real job instead of working from home. But if that meant there was a possibility that he’d be coming home to you waiting for him, then so be. 

“One last time,” he mumbled as he clicked on the ‘Go Live!’ button. The camera light went on and he sighed. He waited for a good amount of people to log onto the livestream. He ran his fingers through his disheveled hair and spoke, “So…I’m leaving. I’m quitting this site.”

_Nooo!_

_What?! Why?!_

_James, nooo! Please don’t leave us!_

Bucky sadly chuckled, “Yeah, uh, this is a shock to you guys, I know, but it has to be done. I-” he wiped away his watery eyes, “I fucked up, guys. I was dating my baby doll for months and it was perfect. She was perfect. And I fucked up. I got tangled in some twisted game with some other woman. I went above and beyond what my job entailed and it resulted in losing the woman who-who captured my heart. She broke up with me and she won’t answer my calls or my texts, nothing. 

“Sure, if it wasn’t for this site, we wouldn’t have gotten together in the first place, but now…this whole thing tore us apart…I tore us apart. But I wanna fix this. I wanna get my girl back ‘cause-’cause I love her. She’s made me the happiest I’ve ever been and because I was thinking with my dick instead of my head, I lost her. I need to make this right. I’m leaving and I’m finding a better job, one that doesn’t get me involved in all this.” he gestured to the screen.

“So this is it everyone. I want to thank all of you for the amazing couple of years I spent on here. It was a blast. Now I gotta say “good-bye” to the virtual world and say “hello” to the real world…Good-bye.” Bucky ended the livestream. He went to his account and clicked on the settings. At the very bottom, the cursor hovered over the “delete account” button. 

“This is for you, Y/N.” he clicked onto the button along with the ‘Yes, I’m sure’ and the account was gone. No more James Barnes, Cam Guy.

__________________________________________

You wallowed in your bed trying to pay attention the best you could to your tv in front of you. When your phone vibrated, you saw that Wanda had sent you a message.

You unlocked your phone to see that Wanda sent you a link to the cam4you website. Why would she send you this after you told her what happened? You clicked on it and it brought you to Bucky’s sight. It hurt to see him. The wave of emotions crashing down on you. You started to cry as you listened to Bucky speak. 

“I fucked up, guys. I was dating my baby doll for months and it was perfect. She was perfect. And I fucked up.” Psh. Understatement of the century.

You continued to listen to him summarize the situation and you tensed when he admitted he loves you. He loves you? If he loves you, why did he lie and cheat? If he loves you, why didn’t he tell you what was going on instead of hiding it from you? Is that really what you do to someone you love?

“Now I gotta say “good-bye” to the virtual world and say “hello” to the real world…Good-bye.” the stream ended, leaving you even more confused. 

Knock, knock, knock!

You set your phone down and wrapped your blanket around your body as you padded over to the door. You looked through the peephole to see Bucky standing there.

Knock, knock, knock!

“Y/N, I-I don’t know if you saw the livestream, but-but I’m done. I quit the website. I quit it all. I-I know it’s not much, but it’s the first step to me making it up to you. Well, technically the first step was me blocking Dot and deleting her number. So I guess quitting the website was the second-” the door swung open to reveal you, “-step.” he gulped, “H-Hi.”

You moved to the side, opening the door wider so he could walk in. He entered your apartment and immediately went to sit on your couch. 

You closed the door, following him, and sitting on the far side of the couch, “I don’t really know what to say other than you hurt me, Bucky. You took my trust and you stomped all over it. You-” you let out a sob, “you made me feel unwanted. Like I wasn’t good enough.”

Bucky’s hands itched to pull you to him, to hug you and make you feel better, but he lost that right, “Y/N, that’s not what I intended to do. I didn’t intend for any of this to happen.”

“Why did it even happen in the first place, Bucky? I thought you were just going to talk with her online only?”

“She said she’d pay more if I did more so that’s what I did.”

“So you did it because of greed?”

He winced at your harshness, “Yes, and no. Yes because I wanted the money and no, because I was gonna put it towards having a future with you. I’ve had feelings for you for so long. Even before we started dating, I knew you were the one for me.”

“Did you develop feelings for her?”

Bucky looked down at his lap in shame, “A little.” he heard you scoffed and he looked up at you again, “But they couldn’t compare to my feelings for you!”

“You cheated on me, Bucky! If you really meant that you love me, you wouldn’t have done all this!”

“But I did it for you! I did it so when the time comes we’d be financially stable-”

“I don’t care about that, Bucky! I don’t care if we’re poor or rich! All I cared about was you and having you! I didn’t ask for you to try to get as much money as possible! I just wanted _you_!” you threw your head into your hands as you sobbed, “I really thought I was falling in love with you, Bucky. But now I can’t even look at you without thinking of how much you hurt me.”

Bucky wiped the stray tears from his eyes and nodded, “I understand. But this won’t stop me from loving you. I won’t go back to that site. I’m gonna get a real job and show you that I can be the man you truly deserve.” he stood up and walked over to you. He kissed your head, relishing the feel of your skin against his and the scent of your shampoo one last time. 

You didn’t look up as he trudged to the door, pulling it open, and walking out, it softly shutting behind him.

__________________________________________

Bucky sat across the table in Steve and Sharon’s kitchen. While Sharon got Jaime ready for bed, Bucky told Steve everything that happened with him, Dot, and you. 

Steve stared at his friend disappointedly, “I’m gonna be honest, Buck, I’m disgusted by you. Y/N was the perfect girl for you and you fucked it up because your dick liked the thrill of some twisted game this woman started! I can’t believe you threw away everything you had for Y/N! You’ve pined for her for so long and you go ahead and fuck it up!”

“I know, Steve! I know! And trust me when I say I hated myself every day since!”

Steve took a swig of his beer and spoke up again, “So you start looking for jobs?”

“Yeah, but there aren’t a lot of people looking for a guy who’s majored in art history.”

“You know, Tony’s opening up a restaurant in a few weeks.”

Bucky shrugged, “Yeah? And?”

“He’s looking for chefs.”

Bucky snorted, “I ain’t no Gordon Ramsay or Bobby Flay, Steve.”

“It’s something though. Just talk to him and see how it goes, okay?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

__________________________________________

“So that’s it? It’s over?” Wanda asks on the phone as you work on making dinner.

You sighed, “Yeah, Wan. It’s over. I can’t take him back after he betrayed my trust like that. It’s-It’s too hard. Too much.”

“So what’re you gonna do now? You guys are neighbors. You can’t avoid each other all the time.”

“I’m already looking for a new apartment. There’s a building two blocks from work. It’d make commute a lot easier and I won’t have to see Bucky.”

“I was really rooting for you two, Y/N.”

“Yeah…me too.”


	13. Chapter 13

Bucky had spoken to Tony, like Steve said, and he got a job as a cook at his new restaurant. For the past two weeks, he’s been going in and learning the ins and outs of cooking, with some extra lessons on the side by the current head chef, Victor Bettany, aka Chef Vision for his visionary arts in the culinary world.

It was tiring, but at the same time, thrilling. Bucky never imagined himself to be cooking for one of Tony Stark’s fancy restaurants. It was a hard but amazing experience for him. 

After a particularly tough day, learning about knowing how to cook meats, Bucky dragged himself down the hallway of the apartment building. His eyes moving on his own as they glanced at your apartment door, which happened to be open. He had to do a double take when he noticed all of the boxes by the door. His heart dropped. You were moving. 

He stood at the doorway, your apartment looking bare as a lot of furniture and knick knacks he became familiar with were now gone. How on Earth is he just now finding out you’re moving? But he supposed due to his busy work schedule, he was often gone during the day, giving you time to move things without him knowing.

“-and just put that in the backseat. I don’t trust them to be safe in my trunk.” he heard your voice and his heart started to beat faster. 

You came into view, Wanda following behind with a box in hand. You froze in your place when you saw him standing at your doorway. Wanda moved around you, walking towards the entrance, “Barnes,” she sneered, “Move.” he did, wordlessly, allowing the smaller woman to pass. He glanced at her, and then back at you.

You crossed your arms over your chest, “What?”

“You’re moving,” he mumbled the statement.

“Yeah. So what?”

He shrugged, “Thought you would’ve told me or somethin’.”

“You don’t have a right to know anything about my life anymore, Barnes.” you marched over to the door, your hand gripping the handle, “So go away and mind your own business!” you slammed the door in his face.

Bucky’s shoulders. Yeah, he deserved that…

The next day was your final day at the apartment building. Everything else was loaded up in your car and moving truck. You looked around the empty apartment one last time. You needed to do this. You needed a new start and a place away from Bucky. This is for the best.

You stepped out of the apartment, locking it behind you. You then turned in the direction of Bucky’s apartment. Part of you wanted to tell him good-bye, that you’ll probably never see each other again after this. The other part of you said to fuck him and not give him the satisfaction. The latter one.

You dropped off the keys and the last payment to your landlord’s office and you were off to your new apartment. Unbeknownst to you, Bucky watched from his window as you drove away with a somber expression on his face and a broken heart.

* * *

Bucky didn’t know how to go a day without thinking about you. For years, you held a special place in his heart. You still did. Before, whenever he thought about you, he felt giddy inside. But now when he thought about you, all he felt was pain, remorse, and self-hatred. 

He began to bury himself in his work. After coming home from the restaurant, he’d continue his lessons at home. Working on perfecting how to make certain dishes, cutting meat a certain way, sauteing vegetables, etc. All of this kept his mind preoccupied, away from thoughts of you, away from the pain.

But at night, when all was quiet, he couldn’t stop the pain that came. He could hear your voice. The once melodic laugh he loved so much. The whimpers and sensual moans he was the cause of. Then they’d be replaced with the broken voice he hated. The whimpers and heartbreaking sobs he was now the cause of. 

What the fuck is wrong with you, Barnes? You had such a great thing going and you messed it all up. And for what? Some rich bitch you’d never even meet!

Bucky’s inner mind was cruel. 

He pulled the pillow that you used to sleep in into his arms, a shirt of yours pulled over it. After the argument, you never came to apartment for your stuff. It was a blessing and a curse. A blessing in which your things reminded him of the time you spent together. A curse because it was a reminder of what he ruined, of what he had. But he couldn’t find the strength to give them back to you. He couldn’t because this might be the only thing he’ll ever get to have of you again.

He held the pillow tight, burying his face into the fabric that was laced with your sent. His tears making it damp. Even still, he ruins everything that was you. 


	14. Chapter 14

**ONE YEAR LATER**

After the fall out with you, Bucky buried himself in work. He started learning how to cook better, getting to know the basics of food and the kitchen, and also having some lessons with the head chef at Stark’s, Chef Victor “Vision” Bettany. He worked himself to exhaustion so that he never had down time to think about you. Did it work? Not always. Sometimes, he’d get random flashbacks in his head while he was cooking. He can just see your smile and hear your laugh and witty comebacks. He misses you so fucking much. Things didn’t work out then, due to his own stupidity and selfishness. Maybe, someday, he’ll find his way back into your heart.

_______________________________________________________

* * *

Moving into a new apartment building was so refreshing. You liked the idea of redecorating an entirely new apartment and getting to know the area. A month after moving out of your old apartment, moving away from Bucky; you buried yourself in getting everything organized in your apartment. Wanda came by whenever she could to help. Between moving and working, you were definitely stressed, but this was a kind of stress that you’d happily endure. Why? So then you wouldn’t have to think about Bucky and your heartbreak. You would push everything related to that situation to the back of your mind. 

But sometimes…sometimes you found yourself thinking about him. In the late hours of the night, you swore you could hear his laugh, feel his arms around you. But then you remembered those words he exchanged with Dot and it all just came crashing down again. 

No. You can’t let this grief consume you. This is why you moved away. You moved away to move on. It was for the best.

_______________________________________________________

* * *

“Uncle Buck, this is good!” little Jamie exclaimed from her seat. 

Bucky chuckled, “Glad you think so, kiddo. Made it with the most love just for you.” Jamie giggled and continued to eat her pasta.

Steve smiled at the interaction between his daughter and best friend. He then looked to Bucky, “So, how’re things?”

Bucky sighed, “Been really busy, but ya know, it’s all worth it. Vision’s been really great and patient with me. Says with my talent and my quick learning, I can really move up, ya know?”

“That’s good to hear, Buck.”

“Thanks. How about you? Things good at work?”

Steve nodded, “Same old. Same old. Nothing really changes at the firm. Anyway, I hear Tony’s got you guys catering for a gala this weekend. You gonna go?”

Bucky shrugs, “I mean, he says we could attend. He’s friends with the head of company that’s holding it.”

“When was the last time you enjoyed yourself, Buck?”

“You know the answer to that question, Steve,” Bucky mumbled somberly. 

“That settles it, then, We’re going to the gala.”

“Steve-”

“No, Bucky, you need this. Trust me, I have a feeling something good will come out of it.”

Bucky groaned, “Fine. Fine. I’ll go!”

* * *

“Y/N!” Wanda cried out your name excitedly as she ran up to you as soon as she spotted you.

“What? What’s going on?” you asked in a panicked tone.

“Guess who asked me to the gala this weekend?!”

“Vi-”

“Vision!” Wanda and Vision had crossed each other’s paths one fateful day at the local farmer’s market. They immediately clicked and thus a relationship began to form…a very slow paced one, “This’ll be our first official date! He even called it a date! Can you believe it?!”

You chuckled at your friend’s excited state, “That’s good to hear, Wan. Tell me all about it, ‘kay?” you pat her on the shoulder and moved around to head towards your desk.

Wanda followed you, “What? You’re not going? Y/N, this company gala is gonna be a masquerade AND it’ll be catered by one of Tony Stark’s restaurants! You _have_ to go!” 

You groaned, “Wanda, I really don’t think I should go. I’m better off-”

“If you say drink wine and watch Netflix, I’ll slap you. You’re going to the gala. You’re going to dress all nice and beautiful and who knows, maybe you’ll meet your Prince Charming.” she said teasingly.

You rolled your eyes, “One can only dream.”


	15. Chapter 15

You looked at yourself in the mirror. The dress you and Wanda found was beautiful. It was a one strap long, flowy, black to blue ombre gown. A black clutch was in one hand and your black lace mask in the other. On your feet were silver, sparkly heels. Your makeup was light and your hair was pinned up. You felt beautiful. And this was a feeling you haven’t felt since…yeah. 

Rrrrrring! Rrrrrring! 

You pulled out your phone from your clutch, “Wanda?”

“Hey! We’re outside!”

“Cool! I’ll be right out!” you ended the call and then gave a deep breath, “You got this. You got this.”

* * *

“You got this. You got this.” Bucky said to himself before looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. He and the rest of the kitchen crew came to the gala’s venue to help set up the food. Then, an hour and a half before the gala started, everyone rushed to the bathrooms to change for the event. Bucky decided to go simple: black and white, with just a cheap purple mask. That got some disapproving comments from Steve and some of the kitchen crew, but he didn’t think it was big deal. 

He slicked his hair back and then put the mask on. Stepping out of the bathroom to see that people were beginning to arrive. Steve walked up to Bucky with Jamie and Sharon.

“Hi, Uncle Bucky!” little Jamie exclaimed, her face partly covered with a mask like her parents. 

Bucky leaned down and lifted his mask so he could get a better look at his niece, “How’d you know it was me?”

“‘Cause daddy told me it was you.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and stood up, “Spoil sport.”

Steve shrugged, “She wanted to know and I can’t say no to her!”

Sharon scoffed, “Yeah. Like when she asks for ice cream and you know she has to be in bed soon.”

“Shar, how can you say no to our baby girl?! Look at her!” he gestured to Jamie and she smiled and waved at her mom.

Bucky snorted, “Alright. Enough of this. Shall we head inside?” He picked Jamie up and whispered into her ear, “I’ll sneak you some cupcakes.”

She giggled and nodded, “Okay.”

The four of them walked into the hall ready for a night they’ll never forget.

* * *

You walked beside Wanda, who walked beside Vision, there’s fingers intertwined with each other’s, “Oh wow. They did a really nice job!” you really enjoyed the Victorian-esque decorations scattered around the hall. People around you were dressed to the nines and you suddenly felt insecure.

Wanda looped her arm around yours, “C’mon, we’re going to find a table for us.” 

Your eyes wandered around your environment. From the decorations, to the people, to the masks, to the food. Oh gosh. The food looked so amazing. And to have one of Tony Stark’s restaurants to make all this…maybe you wouldn’t regret coming here after all. 

“I’m actually going to grab some food. Come get me when you get a table?” you asked Wanda. She gave you a thumbs up and followed Vision into the sea of tables. 

You then grabbed a plate and looked upon the food presented before you. You pretty much picked one of everything, not wanting to pass up on any food made by Tony Stark’s talented shifts. 

“Oh! Foo- I’m sorry, miss!” a young girl exclaimed after bumping into you. 

You smiled down at her, “It’s alright. It was an accident.” you crouched down to be at eye level with her, “I love your dress. It’s really pretty.”

She blushed, “Thank you. Your dress is pretty too!”

“Why thank you.”

“Sweetheart!” yours and the little girl’s attention was pulled to a female voice. You saw a woman wave her hand and the girl nodded.

“I have to go now! Bye!” she then ran off to join, who you assumed, was her mother.

* * *

Bucky had set Jamie down once the four of them found a table and she sped towards the tables that held the food and desserts. Bucky’s eyes followed her and watched as she bumped into a mysterious woman. He observed the interaction.

“Sweetheart!” Sharon called for Jamie and the woman’s head snapped in his general direction. When he got a look at the woman’s face, his breath was stolen. It was you. It was really you. And you looked even more beautiful in that dress. How was it possible that you two, out of the big city of New York, would be at the same gala at the same time? This had to be fate. It just had to be. 

He didn’t know how long he was staring at you until Steve pulled him back, “Hey, man, you alright?”

Bucky lifted up his mask, “Y/N’s here.”

Steve’s eyes widened, “What? Are you sure?”

He nodded, “Yeah. Jamie just talked to her. Steve, I-I don’t know what to do! Do I talk to her? Do I ignore her? As soon as she sees me, she’ll probably run.”

Steve shrugged, “This is all you, Buck. This might be your chance to make this right.”

He groaned, “Some help you are!” he turned his back to face where you were, but you were no longer there. His eyes began to scan the area and he saw you walking towards a table with who you recognized as Vision and…was that Wanda?

Nevermind, that. This was it. Tonight was his second chance with you.

Bucky let out a deep breath and right as he was going to walk towards you, Jamie stopped him, “Uncle Bucky! The food look sooo good! You cooked everything?”

He lifted his mask up to look at his niece, “Not all of it. Did you wanna try the ones I did make?” Jamie nodded. Bucky then took her hand and led her back to the food table.

* * *

“Wanda, the food is soooo good!” you moaned as you bit into a quiche.

Your friend laughed, “You need a moment with the food?”

You shook your head, “Shut up. Vis, you guys did amazing!”

Vision bowed, “Thank you, Y/N. I’m glad you think so.”

You pat your lips with your napkin and stood up, “I’m gonna get a drink. You guys want anything?” they shook their heads and you went towards the bar.

You asked for a glass of water, not in the mood for alcohol. The bartender placed the glass onto the counter and you thanked them. Just as you turned around, you bumped into someone, causing some of the water to fall onto your chest.

The coldness made you yelp and you looked up to see the culprit. It was a man, as far as you could tell, and he was donning a purple mask. You sighed, “Well, at least it was just water.”

You saw the man gulp and he spoke up, a Russian accent reaching your ears, “I’m very sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

You shrugged, “No harm done, really. I’m just lucky it was water.” You stared into the man’s eyes. They looked so fami-

“I’d hate to be the cause of ruining a beautiful woman’s night.”

You shyly smiled at his compliment, “You didn’t ruin my night at all. But thank you for your concern.”

You heard someone clear their throat from behind you and you turned to see the bartender with another glass of water in hand. You thanked him and turned back to the mysterious man, “So, I’ll, uh, see you around, mysterious guy.” you moved around him and headed straight back to Wanda and Vision.

Out of sight and earshot, Bucky cursed himself for freaking out.


	16. Chapter 16

Every so often Bucky would look around to see if he could spot you. He’d catch glimpses here and there as you flitted about with Wanda and..is that Chef Vision?

“Buck?” Bucky jumped when he felt a hand fall upon his shoulder.

“Huh? What?”

“Why don’t you go talk to her?” Steve asked.

“I did! Well, tried. I, uh,” he nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he explained, “I panicked and I ended up speaking in a Russian accent.”

Steve snorted, “Say what now?”

He nodded, “Yeah! I don’t know! I just-I guess I thought that if Y/N heard my voice, she’d run! I don’t want her to run. I just-I don’t know, Steve.” he slumped against his chair and sighed, “I just wanna be around her again. Even for a little bit,” his shoulders sagged with his confession.

“Alright, everyone. It’s that time of the night where I ask the gentlemen to ask a lady he didn’t come with for a dance.” the dj had announced.

Steve shook Bucky’s arm, “Now’s your chance!”

“What? I don’t-”

“Buck! You better get over there and ask her to dance before someone else does!”

* * *

You, Wanda, and Vision stood at the edge of the dancefloor talking, drinking, and watching the party goers dance with each other. You were actually having a nice time. It’s been so long that you’ve felt a bit relaxed and not to mention well-fed.

“Alright, everyone. It’s that time of the night where I ask the gentlemen to ask a lady he didn’t come with for a dance.” you heard the dj announce over the speakers.

Vision smiled at you, “Y/N, may I-”

“Chef!” one of Vision’s colleagues ran up to him, “We have a situation in the kitchen and we need your help!”

He nodded, “Very well,” he turned to you and Wanda, “I’m sorry, ladies. Duty calls.” he pecked Wanda on the lips and waved to you. You both watched as he disappeared through the crowd forming on the dancefloor.

You let out a sigh, “Well I guess that leaves me and-”

“Excuse me, miss?” a man approached Wanda, “May I have this dance?”

Wanda looked to you and you gave her a nod. She then set her glass onto the nearest table and took the masked man’s hand. 

You waved as they, too, disappeared into the crowd. You plopped into a nearby chair, “And now there was one,” you mumbled somberly to yourself.

“A beautiful woman shouldn’t be left alone,” your ears perked at the familiar Russian accent from earlier. You looked up to see that, indeed, the mysterious Russian accented man was standing before you with his hand out, “May the beautiful lady do me the honor of a dance?”

You shyly smiled up at him as you set your glass down and put your hand in his, “Why not?”

The orchestra began to play the beginning notes as the masked man led you to the dancefloor. With one hand in his and the other on his shoulder, while his was on your waist, you both began to sway to the music as the vocalist sang: 

_You’re in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I’m with you  
So close to feeling alive_

“Have I told you how beautiful you look?”

You couldn’t help but chuckle, “Yes, you seem to keep saying that every five minutes.”

You heard him chuckle behind the mask, “Is it so wrong to compliment a woman so beautiful such as yourself?”

‘You shook your head, “No, it’s just…I have trouble believing it.”

“Why?”

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid my goodbye  
And never knew  
So close, was waiting  
Waiting here with you  
And now, forever, I know  
All that I wanted  
To hold you so close_

“Someone who once made me feel beautiful broke my heart and I can’t help but think it was because of me. Of how I look.” realizing what you just said, you shook your head and softly smiled, “I apologize. That was-It was unnecessary. I’m being such a downer.” you looked down, but the mysterious man took your chin and lifted it, making you come eye to eye.

“Don’t apologize. I’m-I’m sorry that person made you feel that way.”

You shrugged as you continued to dance with the mysterious Russian man, “What’s your name? I just realized I don’t know it.”

The man hesitated before he said, “Jimmy.”

“I’m Y/N.” 

“Nice to meet you, Y/N.”

_So close to reaching  
That famous happy end  
Almost believing  
This one’s not pretend  
And now you’re beside me  
And look how far we’ve come  
So far we are, so close_

Jimmy had pulled you closer to him and you heard him softly murmur the lyrics into your ear. The sound was a bit rough but also melodic and comforting. It made you feel so warm inside and you couldn’t understand why. Why did you feel so comfortable around this man?

During the vocalist’s break, Jimmy decided to do a little more than swaying. He stepped back and twirled you around, making you giggle. You saw his eyes crinkle and you were sure he was smiling underneath the mask. Step, step, twirl. Step, step, twirl. You squealed when he picked you up and spun you around. His laughter filling your ears. Again, you felt that warm feeling. 

He then set you back on your feet and you two continued to dance to the music. He piercing and oh so familiar blue eyes remained on you the entire time. You didn’t know why, but being around this mysterious man felt to natural. Like it was meant to be.

_Oh how could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now_

“I don’t know why, but…you just seem so familiar to me which is weird since I don’t even know how you look. It’s just…the vibes you give off. Do I know you?”

Jimmy stopped dancing. You heard him sigh and watched as he was ready to lift up his mask, “I’m-”

“Y/N!” Wanda cried out as she ran up to you. Her eyes were watery and she looked panicked, “We have to go!”

_We’re so close to reaching  
That famous happy end_

You suddenly became concerned, “What happened?!”

“It’s Pietro! He’s in the hospital!”

_Almost believing  
This one’s not pretend_

Your stomach dropped and you nodded, “Okay.” You then turned back to Jimmy, “I’m really sorry, but I have to go!”

Jimmy grabbed your hand and spoke up, “But-”

_Let’s go on dreaming  
For we know we are_

“I had an amazing time! Thank you!” You pulled your hand out of his grasp and let Wanda drag you away.

There, ~~Jimmy~~ Bucky watched you slip from his fingers…again.

_So close, so close  
And still so far_


	17. Chapter 17

Bucky watched as you slowly began to disappear through the couples that remained on the dance floor. Was he really going to let you go again? No. He shouldn’t. He can’t! Not again. So he let out a deep breath before pushing his way to follow you.

“Y/N!” he cried out your name, “Wait!”

You glanced over your shoulder, hearing your name, but you continued to stumble behind a frantic, panicking Wanda, “I don’t know what’s going on! Vis!” she ran up to her date who emerged from the kitchens, “I’m sorry, but we have to go. My brother’s been in an accident or something. I don’t know! But he’s in the hospital. We have to go.”

Vision nodded, “I understand. Let’s get to the car. Y/N, you’re coming, yes?”

“Ye-”

“Y/N!”

You spun around to see ~~Bucky~~ Jimmy approaching you, slightly out of breath, “Jimmy? Listen, I’m really sorry but I can’t talk right now. I have to lea-”

“Please don’t leave! Not yet!”

You looked at him incredulously, “My friend is in the hospital! Sure, we had some connection or whatever, but gimme one good reason I should stay.”

Without faltering, Jimmy’s hand ripped the mask off his place, “Because I can’t lose you again!”

In that moment, everything stood still. Your eyes widened and your breath hitched as you came face to face to the man you once adored, “B-Bucky?”

“I’m sorry, Y/N.”

You shook your head in disbelief, “What kind of sick game are you playing at?”

Bucky immediately rushed over to you, grabbing your hands, “No! Please, just listen to me! I-”

“Y/N! We need to go!” Wanda yelled as she hurriedly threw on her coat. 

You looked back at Wanda and then at Bucky, shaking your head, “I need to-”

“I’ll take you!” he blurted out.

“James?” Vision asked, not sure what to say.

Bucky looked to Vision, “I’ll bring Y/N to the hospital. Which one is it?”

“Bellevue Hospital Center,” Wanda said uncertainty, “Y/N, are you okay with that?” Of course, Wanda knew about yours and Bucky’s past. So she wanted to make sure that you would be fine.

You gave her a curt nod, “Yeah. Go ahead.” Wanda then nodded back before grabbing Vision’s hand and they bolted towards the exit. You then looked to Bucky, “Come on. Let’s go.”

You followed Bucky to the valet where they brought his car a few minutes later. You didn’t speak to each other until you got into the car. 

He cleared his throat and spoke, “You’re probably really upset and confused and I’m sorry. I just-”

“Why didn’t you tell me it was you?” you asked harshly.

He gave a dry chuckle, “Would you really have talked to me if I did? Would you have danced with me?” your silence gave him the answer. He gripped the steering wheel tightly. His palms were sweaty and his heart was beating a mile a minute. He had thought about what he’d say to you the entire year you’ve been apart. But now that he was here with you, he didn’t really know what to say. 

“I didn’t tell you because I just wanted to enjoy your presence without experiencing the coldness. I knew if that once you found out it was me, you’d bolt. Not wanting that, I panicked and put on some lame Russian accent to cover my tracks.” he stopped at a light, Bucky looked over to you, “Y/N, even a year after everything, I still couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“Bu-”

“Y/N, I feel like shit for what I put you through, but I’ve been doing better! I deleted the cam account. I’m working for Tony Stark at one of his restaurants. That’s why I was at that gala tonight. When I saw you, talking to Steve’s daughter, Jamie, it was like fate. I had to take my chance again, ‘cause, baby doll, you’re it for me.”

You wiped the tears from your eyes and shook your head, trying to avoid his gaze, “I don’t know if I could trust you again, Bucky. You really…tore me down.”

With a loud honk from behind, Bucky was brought back to reality. His hands went back to the wheel and he continued to drive to the hospital. 

“I’ll do whatever it takes,” he says outloud.

“What do you mean?” you ask glancing at him.

He softly smiles, “I don’t care long it takes, I want you to trust me again. If we have to start all over again, then so be it. I meant what I said, Y/N, you’re it for me.”


	18. Chapter 18

Bucky didn’t push for an answer right away. He was very aware of how much you had to take in and on top of that, your friend was in the hospital. So for the remainder of the drive, he kept quiet. 

His car slowed to a stop and he parked in the emergency room parking lot. He watched as you unbuckled your seatbelt and turned to him, “You don’t have to come with me,” you said apprehensively. 

He could see the uncertainty in your eyes as well as fear, fear for your friend. You wouldn’t say it, but he knew you needed someone to comfort you right now. He shook his head, “I’m coming with you. I wanna make sure you and Wanda are alright.”

You gave a brief nod and he silently let out a breath of relief. He half expected you to tel him to leave. He’s thankful you didn’t. 

You both hurriedly walked to through the emergency room doors, Vision immediately stood up when he spotted you and Bucky.

“How is he?” you blurted out.

Vision shrugged, “I don’t know. Wanda’s there now with him. But I overheard the nurses say he got run over while he was doing his nightly jog. A hit and run.” he let out a sigh, “Well, I was going to get some coffee from the cafeteria. Do you two want any?”

You nodded, “I’d like one with cream and sugar, please.”

“James?”

“Black. Thanks, Chef.”

Vision chuckled and pat Bucky on the shoulder, “We’re not in the kitchen, James. Call me Victor or Vision. I don’t have a preference.”

Bucky sent him a miniscule smile, “Sure, Vision.” his superior then went off in the direction of the cafeteria. 

You and Bucky sat down in the chairs of the waiting area. Your jacket was tightly wrapped around you and your knee bounced in anticipation. It froze when Bucky set his hand on it, “He’s going to be okay, Y/N,” he whispered.

You shook your head, “You don’t know that.”

“It’s best to look at the bright side of things in times of distress,” he advised, his eyes trained on you. 

You scoffed, “What bright side could there possibly be?”

“Well, he’s currently alive. We might not know how good or bad his condition is, but he’s alive. I think that’s a pretty good bright side.”

You look up from your lap to stare at Bucky, “Why are you still here, Bucky? You can go home. You don’t have to be here.”

“I’m here because I know you, Y/N. I know that you’re trying to remain strong, but you’re frightened inside. I know that even though you don’t want me here right now, you need me. You need someone to comfort you and tell you it’ll be alright. You need someone to cry on and to hold you if worse comes to it. I know you won’t say it, but you need me right now.” he set his hand on top of yours that rested in your lap.

You looked down in a bit of shame because he’s right. You do need someone and that someone right now is Bucky, “I don’t understand you, Bucky Barnes. I don’t understand why you’re doing all this for me. I’m not worth it.”

Bucky slid off your chair and knelt in front of you. He grabbed a hold of your hands, “Yes, Y/N L/N, you are. You’re worth everything and more and, again, I’m sorry for making you feel like you weren’t. But this is me trying to fix it. Whatever it takes. I’m fighting for you, Y/N. For us.”

You sighed, “You are-”

“Persistent? Determined? Charming? Romantic?” he says the last one with a smirk.

“Annoying,” finished with a teasing smile, one that brought butterflies to Bucky’s stomach, “And-And I won’t lie, I did miss you. A lot. And I thought about you often. And I appreciate the…effort you’re willing to give. Part of me wants to let you in, but the other part wants me to give you a big ‘Fuck you’ and push you away.”

“Which part is winning right now?” he asks softly as his thumb rubs over your hands. 

“The first one,” you murmured out, “But I’m scared, Bucky.”

He brought your hands to his lips and kissed them, “We can start slow. We can start from the beginning. Whatever you want, Y/N, I’ll follow. I promise you,” he kisses your hands again, “I’ll make this right.”

* * *

You and Bucky were joined by Vision some minutes later. He was on the phone with Tony Stark’s wife, Pepper, aka the manager of the restaurant, that he and Bucky wouldn’t be making it in tomorrow. 

The three of you all sat in the waiting room with coffee cups in hand waiting for Wanda to emerge from the waiting room. It was an hour and a half later until she did.

You ran up to her, meeting her half way, “So? How is he?”

“He’s better than others could say. Some cuts and bruises along with three broken ribs. They’re going to transfer him to another room upstairs and you guys will be able to visit him.” she then realizes that Bucky is with you, “Oh, uh, hi, Bucky?”

Bucky gives a sheepish grin and stuffs his hands in his pockets, “Hey, Wanda, is it alright if I stay here with Y/N and you guys?”

“Uuuuhhhh…” she looks at you, seeking for permission. She gives you a nod and then replies to him, “Yeah. That’s fine. Um, thanks for bringing her safely.”

“Not a problem.”

“So…I, uh, better get back in there and accompany him to be transferred. I’ll let you guys know when we’re up there.”

“Take your time,” Vision responded, “We’ll be here.” 

Wanda walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, “Thank you for being so understanding and bringing me here. This really wasn’t how our first date was supposed to go.”

Vision took Wanda’s hands, “It’s alright. Don’t worry about it. Worry about your brother first. If you need me, I’ll be here.”

“Thank you,” she breathed out and stepped back, “I’ll see you guys in a bit,” and then she made her way back to Pietro.

The three of you sat back down again and you looked to Vision with a smile, “I’m glad she has you, Vis. She’s lucky to have someone as understanding and caring as you.”

“I feel as though I’m the lucky one. I’ve been all about work for years, building my credit in the culinary world and no one to share my success with. Hopefully, Wanda will be that person I can share everything with. I’ve only known her for a short time and I already care deeply for her. I’d do anything and everything to make her happy.”

“That’s very valiant of you, Vision,” Bucky spoke up.

Vision chuckled and nodded, “It is, but I guess one becomes this way when they’ve found the one that means the world to them.” he takes a sip from his coffee cup and stares off into the distance, going deep into his thoughts.

His words rang through your ears and flowed into your mind. You glanced back and Bucky, whom was already staring at you, a hopeful smile on his face.


	19. Chapter 19

Bucky followed you and Vision when you got the call from Wanda about what floor they will be on and what room. After getting checked by security, the three of you waltzed into Pietro’s room. 

“Hey, P,” you say with a smile.

Pietro’s eyes brighten, “Y/N, hi!” he tries to sit up and winces, clutching his side, “Right. Forgot about that.”

Wanda have him a scolding look, “I told you to stay still or you’re never going to heal.”

You walked to his right side and sat on the edge of the bed, “Everything come out okay?”

He shrugged, “Just a bit banged up. I’m still the better looking twin though.” he chuckled and then winced at the pain. You gave him a worried look and he shook his head, “I’m fine. Just need to not move, laugh, or talk.”

You hmph’ed, “How boring.”

He smiled up at you and then turned to Bucky and Vision, “Vision, how’d the night go with my sister?”

“Wonderful, until you had to get yourself ran over,” Wanda answered for him.

Pietro shrugged and nodded to Bucky, “Who’re you?”

“I’m Bucky,” he said nodding back.

Pietro looked to you, “That’s him?” he whispered as low as possible, but everyone could still hear.

You sighed, “Yeah.”

Pietro smirked, “He’s definitely not hard on the eyes.”

You rolled your eyes, “Even in the hospital, your flirtatious personality prevails.” You look up at the wall and see how late it’s gotten, “I think we should be going now. You need your rest.” you lean over and kiss Pietro’s head, “Feel better and don’t hit on every nurse and doctor here.”

“I’ll try my best,” he replied with a smirk.

You gave Wanda and Vision a hug, promising to see them soon. You watched as Bucky waved good-bye and shook hands with Vision, he followed you out of the room. 

You look behind you to see Bucky catching up, when he’s in step with you, you speak up, “I want to talk some more about us and our situation, but I’m really tired right now.”

Bucky nods, his hands in his pockets, and eyes set on you, “You just let me know when and where and I’ll be there.”

“Tomorrow okay? We could meet up for lunch or something.”

He softly smiles, “Sure. Um, do you wanna meet at a certain time or I could text you-”

“I actually changed my number, but I could give it to you if you want?” you ask him hesitantly.

“Whatever works for you, doll.” he takes his phone out of his pocket and hands it over to you. You take it, tapping in your number and name. As soon as you hand the phone over, it starts buzzing.

‘It’s Steve,” he taps ‘Accept’ and brings the phone to his ear, “Yeah, Steve?” he pauses to listen, “I’m at the hospital with Y/N. We’re okay, nothing happened. Her friend’s in the hospital and I brought her here to see him.” you watch as he rolls his eyes and you can’t help but giggle and he smiles at you, “Yes, Steve, I should’ve told you and I’m sorry. Anyway, it’s been a long night. Y/N and I are tired. I’m gonna drop her off and go back to my place and yes, I’ll let you know when I get home safely. Okay? G’night.” he ends the call and pockets his phone.

“He’s very protective of you, isn’t he?”

Bucky shrugs, “He can be. I took care of him a lot when we were kids, now I guess he’s trying to return the favor by being an annoying mother hen.”

“He cares about you, Bucky. Just wants to make sure you’re safe and sound, like the good friend that he is.”

You two walked out of the hospital and towards Bucky’s car. He unlocked it and opened the door for you, helping you inside. 

You both didn’t speak for a few minutes until he pointed out that he didn’t know where you lived. You mentally slapped yourself and then directed him where to go. In-between telling him the directions, you made light chatter. A sense of familiarity and comfort filled the both of you, but you didn’t tell one another. It felt like how it used to be before the fall out. 

When Bucky rolls up to your apartment complex, he parks the car on the side and rushes out to help you. You thank him and he follows you to the entrance of the building, “So, uh, tomorrow, you still want to meet up?” You nodded and he let out a breath of relief, “Okay, just making sure. But, um, if you change your mind, I’ll understand. I still have the same number, by the way.”

“Okay. Thank you, Bucky, for taking me to see Pietro and bringing me home. I really appreciate it.”

He smiles at you, “Anything for you, Y/N. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

You wave, “Alright. See you tomorrow.”

Bucky watches as you get inside the apartment complex and you’re out of sight. He then lets out a deep breath. What a night tonight was.

* * *

The next morning, you were a bit disoriented. You were still in your dress, half of your body hung off your bed. You were pretty sure you looked a mess. When you got up and went to the bathroom, the mirror confirmed you were definitely a mess. 

You took a shower, brushed your teeth, and got dressed. During that time, you went over the events of last night and things you wanted to discuss with Bucky today at lunch. 

You just stepped out of your bedroom, dried and dressed, when you heard knocking at your door. You made your way over to it, not bothering to look through the peep hole. You swung the door open and your eyes widened when you saw Bucky.

His eyes widened too, “I just realized how bad an idea this was. Nevermind, good-bye!”

He turned and started to rush down the hall, but you called after him, “Bucky, wait! What’s going on? Come back!” you raced after him, grabbing him by the elbow, “Is something wrong?”

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and you completely forgot how much you liked when he did that, “Well, uh, I woke up and got ready early because I got a bit..excited? Nervous? I don’t know, but I just got in my car and came here and then as soon as you opened the door, I realized that I shouldn’t have done this and just waited for us to meet up instead of coming here unannounced and making you uncomfortable. I’m sorry.” he tried to pull away, but your grip on his arm didn’t loosen.

“Hey, Bucky, it’s okay. I understand.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and since I’m ready and you’re here, let’s just go for brunch. That okay?”

“Y-Yeah, Y/N, I mean, it’s okay if you think it’s okay.”

“It’s okay. Lemme just grab some things and I’ll be right out.” you run back down the hall and into your apartment. 

Bucky leaned against the wall, letting out a deep breath and mumbling to himself, “You got this. You got this.”

Back inside your apartment, you’re looking yourself over and muttering to yourself, “You got this. You got this.” after a deep breath and a last look over, you walk out of your apartment and towards Bucky, “Ready?”

He shot up and shot you a smile, “Whenever you are, doll.”


	20. Chapter 20

_Bucky: Good morning, beautiful, I hope you have a good day at work. :)_

**You: Thanks. You too! :)**

It’s been two days since you had brunch with Bucky and, everything felt like how it used to be with Bucky. There was that fluttering feeling in your stomach. There was that fond smile on your face every time you thought about him. But there was also that inkling feeling that it’ll all go wrong again. 

You promised yourself to not fall too hard too quickly again. But you couldn’t help it. Bucky Barnes just has that affect on you.

* * *

_You and Bucky arrived to a cafe about fifteen minutes away from your apartment. It was a nice day, so you two decided to sit outside after ordering your food._

_After you both settled, you spoke up, “So, you’ve said a lot already so I think it’s my turn.” you paused and gave a deep breath, “What you did wasn’t okay. I know it and you know it. It really hurt me, Bucky, because you made me feel so beautiful, special, and loved and then to see you be the way you were with me for another woman who was a hell of a lot more attractive than I just really tore me down. You knew how my past relationships had gone and then you hurt me just like them._

_“I was confused and angry and hurt. I was a mess. I couldn’t trust you anymore no matter how much my heart yearned for you. Being away from you for a year has helped me. I’ve been working more on not letting my insecurities get the best of me and I’ve also been working to be more understanding._

_“I understand now why you did what you did. You were just thinking about me and our potential future together and I appreciate it, but you did it the wrong way. I said before that I won’t lie, I have missed you a lot. And,” you bit your lip in hesitation before you spoke again, “I do want to try again, but we have to go really slow. Because I can’t go through that heartbreak again, Bucky.”  
_

_Bucky reached over the table and grabbed your hands in his, “Y/N, I absolutely one hundred percent promise to never hurt you like that again. You mean the world to me and I hated myself every day for the past year for driving you away. I’ll show you I’m the man you deserve, that I can give you the love you deserve.”_

_You gave him a soft smile and a nod, “Thank you for being patient with me, for being so willing to wait for me.”_

_“Doll, I’ll wait even a million years if it meant I’d end up with you.”_

_And there it was, that fluttering feeling inside that you felt whenever Bucky Barnes was around._

* * *

_Bucky: Soooo…I was wondering if you wanted to hang out soon? Not like a date, but as friends. A friend date? Is that a thing??_

**You: Yes, that’s a thing. 😂 and I think that’d be cool. Did you have anything in mind?**

_Bucky: I was thinking you can come to my place, I’ll make dinner for us, and we could watch a movie after?_

**You: I thought this was a friend date. Ya know completely platonic?**

_Bucky: It is! You’re going to platonically come to my place. I’m going to platonically make us dinner. We’re gonna platonically talk and eat. Then we’re gonna watch a movie. PLATONICALLY._

**You: Okay. I believe you. 😂**

_Bucky: Good._

**You: Does 7pm tonight sound?**

_Bucky: …I was gonna say this weekend because I didn’t wanna seem too eager. But yes! Tonight’s fine! See you tonight, beautiful!_

**You: PLATONIC BUCKY!**

_Bucky: See you tonight, beautiful FRIEND!“_

You snorted and mumbled, “Dork,” as you pocketed your phone and got back to work.

When you arrived home at 3:30 you started to panic a bit. Sure, this was a friend date, but you knew what it would lead up to eventually, so you had to look presentable.

“Wait. What? No!” You spoke to yourself. You felt a bit stupid. You don’t need to make an impression. You already know Bucky. He already knows you. There’s no need to worry about an impression.

You walked over to your closet and just decided on a graphic tee and some jeans. Nice and casual because this was a FRIEND DATE.

* * *

As soon as Bucky got home from work, he threw off his uniform and pulled on some jeans and a tshirt. He then grabbed all the ingredients that he had from his fridge. His menu tonight consisted of ribeye, mashed potatoes, and steamed vegetables. Dessert? Something simple: ice cream sundaes. As he cooked, Bucky hummed along to the soft music that played in the background. His mind going back to when he would cook for you and you’d watch him, distract him…

_You sat upon the counter beside the stove watching Bucky sautee the vegetables as well as cook the salmon, sprinkling some seasoning and lemon whilst it cooks._

_You bit your lip as you eyed his arms, revealed by his pushed up sleeves. Lips suddenly find yours and you smile into the kiss. Bucky pulls away and you lean forward chasing after his lips._

_“You’re distracting me, doll.” he said with a chuckle.  
_

_You snort, “All I’m doing is sitting here!”_

_“Looking damn delectable too. Sitting in just a tshirt staring at me like you wanna do naughty things to me.”  
_

_You chuckle, “Oh I always wanna do naughty things to you, James.”_

_Bucky growls and immediately turns the stove off. He stands in-between your legs and kisses you fervently. His hands slide their way up your thighs and to your ass where he squeezes it._

_“You’re insatiable, Bucky Barnes.”  
_

_“Only for you, babydoll,” he mumbles against your lips.  
_

**Knock, knock, knock!**

Bucky lowers the heat on the stove and wipes his hands. He moves over to the door and opens it without looking, “Y/N!” he says in surprise.

You wave at him sheepishly, “Hey, Buck. I know I’m early, but I sorta got nervous waiting around. I-Is it okay that I’m here early?”

He nods, “Yeah, of course it is.” he moves aside to let you in. After closing the door behind you, he heads to the kitchen, “I’m still in the process of cooking, but I’m almost done.”

You shrug off your jacket and toe off your shoes, “Do you need any help?”

He shook his head, “Nah. I got it. You can accompany in the kitchen though. We can chat. I think I have a bottle of wi-”

“Oh! Actually, I brought some!” you went to your bag and pulled out a bottle of red wine, “Your favorite right?”

Bucky took the bottle from you with a shocked expression, “Y-Yeah. You remember?”

You shrugged, “I mean, yeah.”

Bucky turned around to grab some glasses. He was smiling incredibly wide and felt extremely happy knowing you remembered his favorite wine.

He popped the bottle open, poured a modest amount into the two glasses. He handed one to you and took a sip from his own, “So, how was work?”

You rolled your eyes as you set your glass down, “Hectic. I’m working on a project with Wanda and a few other people. We’re trying to get this program up to help inner city kids. We’re in the process of gathering sponsors but it’s such a struggle. A lot of the people and companies we’re calling already sponsor enough programs. But it’s like, they’re rich! Surely they can sponsor another program! This is for kids after all! They’re out future!”

You looked at Bucky to see him chuckling as he continued to cook. He cleared his throat, “I don’t mean to laugh, but I just find it endearing how passionate you are about this.”

You shyly smiled at him, “Well, yeah. Like I said, the children are our future. They should be exposed to programs and activities that help them learn and grow and make this world a better place.” you shook your head, “But enough about me. Tell me how on Earth you end up being a cook at one of Tony Stark’s restaurants!”

“Well, after I quit my, uh, online business, I was talking to Steve about my struggles of finding a job. Stark’s a friend of ours, but moreso Steve’s than mine, anyway, he gave me a job. I started off as a waiter and busboy and all that. I talked to Vision, telling him that I had an interest in cooking. He was kind enough to teach me and he still is.”

You poked him in the shoulder, “I told you you’d be an awesome cook!”

Bucky chuckled, “Yeah, you’re the reason I gave it a shot in the first place.” he stared at you, a softness in his eyes. You knew that look all too well. You melted under that look, but you couldn’t. You shouldn’t. 

You turned away from Bucky, looking at the counter, “So, uh, when’s the food ready? I’m starving!”

Bucky smiled as he turned off the stove, “Lemme just plate everything and we’ll get right to eating!”


	21. Chapter 21

As soon as you got home, you were drained. Your day at work wasn’t good. You had to deal with some shitty people and your boss was really getting up your ass about making a quota. You just wanted today to end. 

Rrrrring! Rrrrrring!

You sigh as you look at your phone. You see Bucky’s name and your fingers swiped ‘Accept’ before you could even think about it, “Hello?” you asked tiredly.

Bucky, sensing something, asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Bad day at work,” you mumbled, fiddling with some loose threads on your couch, “Don’t really feel like talking today, Buck.”

“Can I come over?” he asked.

Your brows furrowed in confusion, “But I just-”

“I know, but I promise, if you let me come over, you’ll feel better.”

You sighed, “Alright.”

“Great. I’ll see you in about an hour, doll!” he hung up the phone, leaving you incredibly confused. You set your phone onto your coffee table and went to go change into comfier clothes. 

An hour later, there was a knocking at your door. You pull yourself from your couch and drag your body over to the door. You swung it open to reveal Bucky standing there with his arms filled with bags.

“Evening, Y/N!” he pushes his way in and shuts the door behind him with his foot.

“Uuuhh, hi?” you follow him to your living room where he sets the bags onto the table. He begins to pull things out, thing after thing: blankets, fuzzy socks, movies, popcorn, chips, soda, tea packs, and more!

He looks up at you and chuckles at your confused expression, “I brought some to make you feel better.” he also pulled out a container of takeout, “Some food,” he gestured to the small pile of movies, “funny movies,” then to the snacks, “some more food,” and the blanket, “and some warmth. All this stuff for you to de-stress, relax, enjoy the rest of your night.”

“W-Wow. Um, thank you, Bucky. You really didn’t have to.”

He shrugged, “What’re friends for.” Right. Friends.

He ruffled your hair and went to move closer to the door, “I’ll leave you to it!”

“Wait!” you called after him, “Um…can you..maybe..actually,” you shook your head, “Nevermind. It’s stupid.” 

He walks over to you and rests his hands reassuringly on your shoulders, “What is it, doll?”

You looked down, slightly embarrassed, “Can you…stay? Keep me company?” you slowly look up to see Bucky staring at you with a soft gaze.

“Sure. If it’ll make you feel better.” you nodded and he smiled, “Alright.” He picked up a bag of popcorn, “I’ll get this started. Go ahead and put on a movie. Make yourself comfortable and all that. Oh! And eat!” 

You pulled out a styrofoam container with your favorite takeout food. There was a funny feeling in your stomach and you don’t know if it was butterflies or because you were hungry.

* * *

Tonight couldn’t have been any better. Your day was shit but your night was turning out pretty good. You and Bucky sat on your couch, at a reasonable distance, with the warm, fluffy blanket he brought you resting on your laps. 

There was laughing, joking, and singing during the two movies you managed to watch before Bucky realized how late it was.

“Shit! I didn’t realize how long I’ve been here!” he scrambles up from your couch, running around to find his hoodie and hopping to put his shoes on.

“You don’t…have to go. You can sleep here.” He stopped to look at you, trying to figure out what you mean. Realizing how that must’ve sounded you shook your head, “I mean separately! Like you sleep in my bed and I’m on the couch or whatever.”

His lips perk up into a small smile, “Thanks, doll. But I really shouldn’t.”

You nod, “I understand, but anyway, lemme at least walk you out.” You kick off the blanket and follow him to the door. 

He opens it and stands in the threshold, “I hope you feel better now.”

“I do, Bucky. Much better. Thank you.” You move towards him and wrap your arms around his shoulders. 

It takes a second for him to react, his arms slowly wrapping them around you, “You’re welcome, doll,” he murmurs in your ear. He relishes this moment, missing how perfect you felt in his arms. 

You pull back a bit, your hands still resting on his shoulders. You look up at him, staring into his blue eyes you’ve fallen for back then. You feel yourself leaning towards him, your face getting closer to his and he does the same. When your lips are about to touch, he suddenly pulls back. 

Bucky shakes his head, “S-Sorry, um, I just-” he pauses and exhales, “I don’t wanna ruin this. We’re doing so well and the last thing I wanna do is destroy all the progress we’re making.”

You stepped back a bit more and agreed, “Right. You’re right. Sorry,” you mumbled, rubbing your hand up and down your arm in embarrassment.

“Hey,” Bucky lifts your chin to get you to look at him, “Trust me, I wanna kiss you like crazy, but I don’t want us to do something you may regret. I can’t risk losing you again.”

“You’re really making it hard for me not to kiss you.”

He laughed, “I know the struggle,” he murmured. He then leaned in, pressing his lips to your forehead, “That’ll have to suffice for now.” he then stepped back, stuffing his hands into his pockets, “I’ll see you soon, Y/N.”

You waved at him, “Alright. Drive safely, Buck, and thanks again.”

“Anytime!” 

You then shut the door once he was out of sight and you leaned against the cold wood, “I’m so fucked,” you mumbled to yourself.

* * *

After Bucky got off from work, you mentioned to him that you were going to be taking Pietro to his appointment back at the hospital. Wanda was working so she asked you to take him. You happily said yes, wanting to see your friend since you haven’t after he was discharged. Bucky had agreed to meet up with you there, thinking about taking you and Pietro out for lunch. A generous offer that you declined at first, but Pietro said yes to it, taking the opportunity to be able to spend some time with “that beautiful beefy man” as he said to you.

You and Pietro were in the waiting room for about twenty minutes when Bucky arrived, “Hey, doll!” he walked over to you, giving you a quick hug. He then shook Pietro’s hand, “Hey, man. Nice to see you up and walking! Feeling any better?”

“A lot now that you’re here,” he said with a smirk as he openly checked Bucky out.

You rolled your eyes, “Don’t mind him. Just because he’s alive and somewhat well, he thinks he can hit on anyone.”

Bucky laughed, “While I appreciate it, I’m somewhat already spoken for, Pietro. Sorry, man.”

He shrugged, “I can look but not touch,” he said with a chuckle.

“Pietro?” a feminine voice called out. A blonde woman walked towards you three after she saw him raise his hand, “I’m Doctor Williams, Doctor Hill couldn’t-” she stopped when she looked up and realized who the man was sitting next to Pietro, “James?”

Bucky looks up and his eyes widened, “Dot?”


	22. Chapter 22

“Dot?”

Hearing that name made your whole body tense. Dot. This was the woman that Bucky was…involved with. Fuck, she’s even more beautiful in person. Just when you thought everything was going to be okay, this shit happens. 

“Wow, you’re even more handsome in person,” she says with a smirk, her eyes not so subtly raking over his body.

You felt your chest tighten. It was starting to get a bit hard to breathe. You turned to Pietro, “Hey, um, I’m gonna go grab a cup of coffee from the cafeteria. Just let me know when you’re done.”

Pietro, knowing the situation with Bucky and..Dot, he nodded, “Yeah. I’ll be okay. Thanks for bringing me.”

You nodded. Eyes glancing at Bucky and then to Dot, “Excuse me,” you muttered as you began to walk away.

You felt a hand grab you and you spun to see Bucky holding onto you. His eyes filled with regret, “Doll, I didn’t-”

You shook your head and pulled your hand, turning and walking away. 

Bucky didn’t know what to do. He knew you were upset and knew that if he went after you, you wouldn’t want to hear anything he had to say. You were stubborn like that. But if he stayed here-

“So, that was her, huh?”

A surge of anger suddenly filled Bucky. with clenched fists, he spun to face Dot, “Don’t you fucking dare,” he sneered, “Everything was going so well and you showed up!”

Dot couldn’t help but scoff, “James, honey, I work here. _You_ are the ones that showed up.” she put a hand on her jutted out hip, her lips pursed and eyes narrowed, challenging him. Bucky only continued to glare at her.

Pietro, sensing the tension and awkwardness cleared his throat, “Um, I’m Pietro?”

Dot aka Doctor Williams’ eyes darted from Bucky to Pietro. A smile appeared on her face, “Right! Um, if you follow me, we’ll get started on your check up.” Her eyes went to Bucky, “We’ll talk later?”

“Oh fuck off!” Bucky was done with this. He marched out of the waiting room, wandering the halls looking for signs that could direct him to the cafeteria. He really needed to see you. He couldn’t imagine what you’re feeling right now.

* * *

You sat at a table, hunched over, your face in your hands while a small styrofoam cup of coffee sat on the table. The cafeteria was empty and the only things that could be heard were the soft humming of the vending machines and your sniffling. 

You thought you were done with these feelings. You thought you were done with crying over Bucky and Dot, yet here you were, alone and sobbing in an empty cafeteria. 

Seeing Dot in person just made everything a lot more real than it already was. You could see why Bucky cheated on you with Dot. She was like a fucking Amazonian goddess and you were, well, you. 

Your insecurities hit you tenfold. The sudden fear of Bucky leaving you again for a beautiful, smart, and successful doctor coursed through your body. You really don’t know what you would do if you lost Bucky to her again. You didn’t want to know, but after seeing her and hearing Bucky say her name, you began to prepare for, probably, the biggest heart break you’ll ever experience.

You heard the screeching of the chair beside you. A bit surprised he’s with you instead of _her_.

“Doll? Can you look at me?” you didn’t move. You continued to sniffle and cry into your hands. You heard Bucky sigh, “Y/N, sweetheart, please look at me.” You slowly lifted your head to reveal your red eyes, snot covered nose, and wet cheeks. Bucky’s heart dropped at the sight, “Oh, doll.”

You shook your head scooting back from Bucky, “I don’t wanna do this again, Bucky.”

Bucky leaned forward looking at you, “Neither do I! Y/N, I still meant what I said that you’re it for me! I don’t care about Dot!”

“But she’s beautiful and a doctor and-”

“And she’s not you. She can’t give me everything that you have given me. I was stupid enough to fall into her trap and lose you. I don’t intend on doing that again.”

“Why me?” you whimpered out.

Bucky softly smiled at you, “You know why, Y/N.” he scoots his chair closer to you. His knees touching yours and he leans in closer to you, “It’s ‘cause I love you.” His blue eyes search your E/C ones and he chuckles, “I really wanna kiss you, but I don’t think I want our second first kiss to be wet and snotty.”

You let out a laugh, “You’re such a dork.”

He chuckles with you and grabs your hand, “Are we okay? ‘Cause I’d really hate for all this progress to towards nothing.”

You nodded, wiping your snot on your sleeve, “Yeah. I’m sorry,” you exhaled, “She just..she brings out the worst in me and I’m scared that I’m gonna lose you to her again. I can’t do it again, Bucky. I can’t.”

“And you won’t have to. For as long as I live, Y/N, and for as long as you’ll let me be yours, you won’t have to feel that way ever again. I love you, doll.” he leans forward and presses a kiss to your forehead and you feel at peace again.


	23. Chapter 23

“Doll,” you heard Bucky murmur. Your face crinkled up and you groaned causing him to chuckle, “C’mon, baby, wake up.” 

You slowly open your eyes, squinting to see Bucky standing over you. You sat up to see that you were in your bed at your apartment. You quickly thought over the events of yesterday.

_You and Bucky walked hand in hand back to the waiting room. You clung onto him for dear life, as if you expected him to disappear any moment. Bucky just held your hand, rubbing soft circles with his thumb. Eventually, Pietro came back out._

_“Ready to go?” he asked cautiously._

_You nodded, “Yeah.”_

_“James?” the three of you turned to see Dot standing there, her eyes darting to yours and Bucky’s hands intertwined, “Can we talk?”_

_Bucky shook his head, “No. I got nothin’ I wanna say to you and I don’t wanna hear anything from you.” he turned to you and tugged on your hand, “C’mon, doll, Pietro. I’ll treat you guys to lunch.” the three of you walked out of that hospital and you felt quite satisfied._

_After lunch with Bucky and Pietro, you dropped Pietro back at his place and met up with Bucky at your apartment. There, the two of you watched movies and cuddled and ate some mac and cheese. Despite the drama that occurred earlier, everything else that happened that day was perfect. Bucky’s hand never left yours. He always made sure that he was touching you, helping to anchor you to him._

_You supposed as some point, you both fell asleep, but Bucky probably moved you to your bed instead of sleeping on your couch, which you were thankful for._

“What time is it?” you rasped out, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

“Around 6:30 in the morning, but I gotta go home to get ready for work.”

You sighed with a pout, “Okay.”

Bucky chuckled and leaned in, kissing your head, “I’ll call you later, okay? Maybe we can go out for dinner?”

“Like a date?” you asked.

“Whatever you want it to be, Y/N. Your call.”

You hesitantly bit your lip and twirled your thumbs about when you spoke up, “Can it be a date?”

A big grin made its way to Bucky’s face, “Yeah. A date.” he kissed you again but at the corner of your mouth, “I’ll call with details about our date. I love you.”

“I know. I’ll be waiting for your call.”

“Go ahead and sleep now. I’ll let myself out. Bye, doll.”

You yawned, lowering yourself onto your bed. Sleep already claiming you, “Bye, Buck. Love you.” you mumbled. 

Bucky froze at the bedroom door. Your soft snores hitting his ears. You had to mean that right? God, he really hoped so. He supposed it makes sense right? Why else would the fear of losing him affect you so deeply? YOU LOVED HIM. 

* * *

You were at work when Bucky called you. You went to the bathroom to have a little more privacy with the call, “Hello?”

“Hey, sweetheart, you still up for our date tonight?”

You found your smiling when you answered, “Yes. Definitely.”

You heard him chuckle on his end of the call, “Great. So I made a reservation for 8. I’ll pick you up around 7:30. That sound okay?”

“Sounds perfect, Bucky. I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I, Y/N. But I’ll let you get back to work, alright?”

“Okay. I’ll see you later, handsome.”

You could just hear the smile Bucky was sporting, “I’ll see you later, beautiful.”

* * *

Bucky was at your place at 7:20 and you scolded him for coming too early. He couldn’t help but laugh as he settled on your couch, “Doll, I said I was picking you up around 7:30. 7:20 is around 7:30.”

“Is not!” you hollered from your bedroom, “7:25 is around 7:30!”

“Whatever you say, doll!”

You quickly finished your hair and makeup and was walking out of your room by 7:27, “Okay! Done!” you did a twirl, showing off a red off the shoulder, cocktail dress paired with black heels.

Bucky’s jaw dropped, “Holy shit.” he stood up and got a closer look, “You look amazing.”

You shied away by the compliment, “Thank you,” you grabbed your clutch from the coffee table, “Shall we?”

“I’m right behind ya, beautiful, Bucky said as he followed you out the door.”

On the car ride there, Bucky kept his hand on your thigh, something he asked if it was okay when he did it. It was, but it was also going crazy. For a year, you’ve missed out on his sensual touch and right now, this was the closest thing to it. 

You ease your…excitement, you linked your fingers through his. He glanced to you when you did it, smiling to himself as he continued to drive. “You okay?”

You shrugged, “Is it weird to be nervous? I mean, we’ve technically dated before and done much more, but-”

“-it’s been a while. I completely understand. I’m a bit nervous too, I’ll admit. I don’t wanna mess this up.”

“You keep saying that,” you couldn’t help but say.

He glanced at you, his striking blue eyes filled with genuine care and concern, “’Cause it’s true, Y/N. I-”

“I know, Bucky. You don’t have to say it. But just know, you’ve been nothing but amazing so far.” Bucky bit his lip and he looked even more nervous. Like there was something more he wanted to say, “What is it?” you asked.

He let out a deep breath, “Before I tell you, I’ll understand if you didn’t really mean it.”

“Mean what?” you brows furrowed in confusion.

“Before I left this morning, when I said good-bye, you-you said you loved me.” He saw you tense up in his peripherals, “Remember, I said I’d understand if-”

“I meant it.”

“-you didn’t-huh? You-You mean it?”

You softly smiled as you nodded, “Yeah. I…I loved you then. I loved you the year we were apart, even though I didn’t want to, and, well, I love you now.”

Bucky let out a breath of relief, “I’m happy you do, Y/N. I really am,” he was smiling wide now, “I just-I promise you, doll. I’ll make every moment we spend together the happiest you’ve ever been. You hear me?”

You couldn’t help but laugh, “Yeah, Bucky. I hear you.”

“Can you say it again? Please?”

You moved your body to face him and, as fate would have it, Bucky hit a stop light so he looked at you, “Bucky Barnes, I love you.”

Bucky immediately grabbed you by the back of the neck and pulled you in for a kiss. You were taken back for a moment, but fell into it so deeply and passionately. You’re sure it would’ve gone further if it weren’t for the honking car behind you. 

You pulled apart, panting and laughing at the smeared lipstick on Bucky’s lips, “You got a little..”

Bucky swiped his lips with his thumb and looked chuckling at the red that painted his skin, “Ooops. Also, sorry for that.”

“I’m not,” you couldn’t help but quip as you settled back in your seat looking at your compact mirror to touch up your makeup. If you looked at Bucky, you’d see his eyes darkening with lust.


	24. Chapter 24

You noticed Bucky giving you those predatory bedroom eyes. You’ve seen them before and you’re seeing it now. Every time you took a sip of your wine or took a bite of your food, his eyes were on you. Halfway through dinner, you decided to feed into it. 

You would “accidently” let some wine dribble down your chin, neck, and chest. You’d slowly pull your utensils from your mouth after each bite. But, you think, was the final nail, was your feet running up and down his legs. When you caught sight of the clenching of his jaw, you knew you got him.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, sweetheart,” Bucky says lowly as he leans onto the table. His words are so low and husky, one may think he’s growling. 

You shoot him an innocent grin and take another sip of wine, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, James.” that got a deep moan from him. He loved when you called him James when things got hot and heavy. 

Your cleaned plates were picked up from your waiter and when asked if you’d be having dessert, Bucky immediately said, “No. I think we’ll have dessert somewhere else, thank you.” his striking blue eyes set on you as you smirk at him. 

Once the bill was paid, Bucky dragged you to the car. Speeding to his apartment as fast as he could. Still feigning innocence, you set a hand high on his thigh, squeezing it, you asked, “What’s wrong, Bucky? In a hurry for something?”

You see him smirk and he glances your way. Five words that shivered up your spine and had you wet and ready, “You’re gonna get it, doll.”

His car was parked and you scurried into the elevator. Once the doors closed shut, his hands and lips were on you. He pulled you in for a desperate, fervent kiss, mumbling out, “So much for going slow.”

You chuckled, “You’ve proved to me that I’m your priority. That you love and care for me. I’m ready, Bucky.”

Bucky steps back allowing some air between you two, but hands still on your waist, “You sure? Because, we really don’t have to do this. I can wait.”

You shook your head, tugging onto the lapels of his jacket, “I didn’t have you for a year. I don’t wanna wait anymore.” 

You lean in for a kiss, but Bucky pulls back, “Y/N, are you absolutely sure?”

You nod, “One hundred percent.”

With a ding, you were on Bucky’s floor and he led you to his apartment door. He pulled out his keys and you leaned against the wall as he opened the door. It swung open with ease and he held out a hand to you, “You comin’?”

You smirk as you push off the wall, “Not yet I’m not.” you rush into his place, Bucky chasing after you after he slams the door shut with his foot.

You both rush to his bedroom and immediately start tearing each other’s clothes off. Quick, passionate kisses in between each garment as hey went flying.

“Damn, I missed you,” Bucky mumbles against your lips before pushing you back onto his bed and sliding down your panties. He tossed them over his shoulder which made you giggle. Bucky’s heart soared. He really did miss this and you and being unbelievably intimate and happy with you.

After pushing Bucky’s slacks and underwear down, your legs hooked around him pulling him closer to you. His fully erect cock barely grazing your aching core. 

You sit up and press kisses to Bucky’s bare torso. His arms stay limp at his sides as he closes his eyes, relishing in the touch of your lips against his skin. Every kiss leaves a burning fire in its wake. He wants you now, but he controls himself. He wants to get re-acquainted to your touch. How you feel against him, with him, around him. It feels like it’s been years since he’s been without you this way. Again, he scolds himself for ruining the best thing that’s ever happened to him. 

“Hey,” you mumble. He feels your hand touch his cheek and he opens his eyes, “What’s wrong?” your face is laced with worry.

Bucky shakes his head, taking hold of your hand, “Nothing. Just a moment of insecurity. It’s fine.” He bends down to kiss you, but you move back.

“Are you sure?”

He nods, “Yeah, doll,” he presses a soft kiss to your lips. He lowers you slowly onto the bed. Your legs hook around him tighter and he lets out a gasp as his tip grazes your slit. He apologizes, “Sorry, it’s just-”

“I know. Same.” he softly smiles down at you, happy to know that you both haven’t engaged in any sexual activities during your separation. He leans down and presses kisses to your jaw and neck. You immediately turn into a puddle for him. 

Your hands roam his back and shoulders, occasionally nails grazing against his skin when he nibbles and bites at you. You’re already wet and wanting for him. You can’t wait any longer.

“Bucky, please,” you whisper out a desperate whine. 

His head hovers above yours. His blue eyes staring into your e/c ones, “I got you, baby doll.” He takes his cock and slides it along your slit, collecting your juices. Once he believes he’s thoroughly lubricated, he gently pushes inside you. You both let out a moan and gasp, forgetting how heavenly each other feels. 

Bucky’s thrusts are slow, but hard. You can feel the desperation coming off him. He wants this. He wants you. His hands roam your body leaving no inch of skin untouched. His lips wander from your own to your jaw, neck, chest. He’s mapping out every inch of you. Remembering the path of love he set upon your skin a year ago. 

He makes his way back up again, his face nuzzled into your neck. With each thrust, he mumbles, “I love you. I’m sorry. I love you so much.”

“More, James, please,” you beg, wanting to feel him more, be close with him more.

His thrusts are harder now. They shake you and the bed. The familiar thumping against the wall spurs you on more. You bring a hand to Bucky’s hair, grasping onto his brown locks and tugging. 

“Fuck, baby,” he groans, loving that painful, pleasurable feeling. He bites down onto your skin causing wantonly cries to emit from your mouth. 

“Bucky,” you repeat his name over and over again, a mere whisper falling from your lips.

He gets up, resting on his knees, but his pace doesn’t relent, “I’m here, baby. I’m here.” his thumb begins to circle around your clit, adding more pleasure into the mix. Your hands go to the sheets, you grip them tight, anchoring yourself to them. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful, baby doll. Always so goddamn beautiful and perfect.” With his thrusts and stimulation to your clit, it becomes all too much.

“Bucky, gonna cum,” you groan out. You’re so at loss for words, drowning in the pleasure.

“Go ahead, Y/N, I’m right behind ya. Lemme feel you cum on my cock. Just like before. Lemme feel it, baby.”

You let out a cry, your chest lifting off the bed as an intense wave of pleasure courses through you, “Fuck, baby!”

Bucky continues to fuck you through your orgasm, his face contorting in pleasure as your walls squeeze him, “Shit, doll! Fuck! Gonna cum!” with rapid, desperate thrusts, his body stills as he spills his seed into you. A disgruntled groan leaves him and he collapses on top of you, panting. 

You kiss his neck and shoulder, your hands softly stroking his back and shoulders. 

“I love you, Y/N,” he mumbles out breathlessly.

“I know and I love you too, Bucky.”


	25. Chapter 25

You woke up naked, cold, and alone. The empty spot beside you no longer held any warmth from its occupant. You frowned and sat up in bed, groaning as you stretched your arms above your head. You run your hand through your messy hair and look around the bed to see yours and Bucky’s clothes no longer on the floor. Hanging on the back of his door, was your dress and underwear. You smiled, grateful that he didn’t leave it on the floor to wrinkle. 

“Bucky?” you called out for him, but you didn’t hear a sound. Did he seriously just leave you? You frowned at the thought. 

You slid out of bed, grabbing your underwear and dress off from the door and slipping them on. You opened the door and padded out the room. You didn’t hear anything, but you definitely smelled something. 

You make your way to the kitchen to see that Bucky stood there, naked as the day he was born, plating some food. 

He looks up at you with a smile, “Hey. Sorry, I just wanted to make some breakfast.” he noted your dressed form and his smile faded, “You goin’?” disappointment laced in his words.

You shook your head, “No. You weren’t in bed and you didn’t answer when I called for you. Thought you ditched me and I was gonna leave. But you’re here so I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

He let out a breath of relief and beamed at you, “Thank God. So…you don’t regret last night?”

“Do you?” you asked with uncertainty.

He gives you a smirk as he slides over your plate, “I asked you first, doll.” he then sets a knife and fork beside the plate and goes to carry his own.

You look down to see he made a spinach, ham, and cheese omelette along with some cut up fruit. With fork in hand, you cut up your omelette, “No. I don’t. I do love you, Bucky.”

“And the sex?” he asks with a smirk then shoves a piece of fruit in his mouth.

You snickered, “Definitely don’t regret the sex.”

He hums and leans over, “Good,” he pecks your lips and mumbles, “Now let’s finish our breakfast so we can get into bed again.”

* * *

The next day, you walk into work with a smile on your face. Wanda immediately noticed.

“You’re glowing,” she said with a smirk as she followed you to your desk.

You snorted, “Am not.”

“Are too. So, are you guys officially back together?”

You shrugged, “I mean, I guess? We both wanna get back together but I don’t know if it’s official? Do we have to make it official or is that weird?”

* * *

Meanwhile…

“Someone’s awfully chipper today.” Sam stated as he entered the restaurant behind Bucky.

Bucky let out a sigh, “It’s lovely day, isn’t it?”

“Dude, it’s raining!” Sam exclaimed, pointing to the windows.

Bucky shrugged, “Still a lovely day.” he punched in his number, clocking in. 

“Man, I don’t understand you,” Sam said, entering in his own employee number.

“James is in love, Sam. From his behavior, I’m assuming the past few days have been kind for him.” Chef Vision stated with a smirk.

Bucky pat him on the shoulder, “Right you are, Chef. I’ve been great!”

“So everything with Y/N is alright now?”

“Perfect.”

“Are you officially back together then?”

“I believe so. We went on a date. Slept together. She stayed at my place-”

Sam snorted, “That doesn’t mean you’re together.”

Panic began to rise within Bucky, “Should I ask? Do I need to say we’re official?” he looks at Vision and Sam with worry in his eyes.

* * *

You’re working, but still having your discussion with Wanda when you receive a call from Bucky. You hold up your hand to Wanda, showing your phone to her. She smiles and gives you a nod to answer it, “Hey, handsome.”

“Are we officially back together?” Bucky blurted out.

You couldn’t help but laugh, “Wanda and I were just discussing this! And to answer your question, yes?”

“You’re not sure either?” Bucky let out a chuckle.

“I mean, do we need to make it official? I’m yours and you’re mine, right?”

Bucky smiled to himself hearing you say those words, “Yeah. I’m yours and you’re definitely mine.”

You giggled, “Okay then. But, if you wanna make it official just for the sake of it, we can,” you gave a shrug.

“Okay. Y/N, baby doll, would you like to officially be my girl? Again?”

You grinned to yourself, “Yes, Bucky, I would love to officially be your girl. Again.”

“Great. Good to not worry about that anymore. Anyway, I gotta work now. I’ll see you later. I love you.”

“I love you too, Buck. Bye.” you ended the call and looked back at Wanda who was watching the entire thing, “What?”

“Nothing. I’m just happy you’re happy again.”

You giggled to yourself, “Yeah. Me too.”

* * *

The next time you saw Bucky, he was at your place. You’d agreed to having dinner at yours, picking up Bucky’s favorite Thai takeout. You were both on the couch, cuddling together as you ate from your respective styrofoam containers. 

“Hey,” you say mindlessly, eyes trained onto the tv as Bird Box played.

“Hm?” Bucky replies.

“You wanna make a sex tape?”

Your question immediately made Bucky choke on his food. As he coughed, you grabbed his food, replacing it with his glass of water. His coughs faded the more he drank. You couldn’t help but be embarrassed, “Sorry! I didn’t-”

He shook his head, letting out a relieved sigh, “It’s okay, baby doll, just caught me off guard is all. Anyway, why? You wanna make one?”

You shrugged, “Well, I mean, I was thinking about you being a cam guy again, ‘cause, honestly, that was really hot. But then I didn’t want history to repeat itself. But I really like the thought of watching you-”

“Oh you do?” Bucky teases with a smirk, leaning in.

You push his face away, “Ugh. Shut up. You know this already! But stop interrupting me!” you gave a deep breath, “Anyway, I figured that instead of you going full on cam guy, you’re just a cam guy for me? Or we could just make our own sex tapes? I don’t know. Nevermind, it sounds stupid.”

“Hey,” Bucky scoots closer to you, wrapping an arm around you, “It isn’t stupid. It’s pretty sexy, actually. But like I said from the beginning, you set the rules.”

“Well I don’t wanna make you do anything-”

“Doll, you _know_ that I’m down for pretty much anything. So if you wanna make sex tapes or want me to be your personal cam guy, alright! I’ll do it!” he brings his hand to your cheek, stroking your skin with his thumb, “Anything to make my babydoll happy.”

You smile, biting your lip, “Wanna make a sex tape now?”

Bucky smirks, a dark chuckle falls from his lips, “Oh, doll, I wouldn’t mind that at all.


	26. Epilogue

Bucky set up his DSLR camera on the tripod at the corner of the bed. You were already sitting against the headboard, in your bra and panties, watching him with a smile on his face. Bucky looked at you through the viewfinder and snapped a quick shot of you. 

“Bucky!” you squealed.

He shrugged, a smirk on his face, “’M sorry, babydoll, you just looked so beautiful. I had to capture it.”

You rolled your eyes, “Okay, Prince Charming. Now get over here and fuck me.”

Bucky clicked the record button and said, “With pleasure. With lots of pleasure.”

He crawled onto his bed, grabbing your ankles and pulling you towards him. You let out a giggle as he hovered over you. He growled, “That fucking growl drives me crazy, you know that?” He bent down pressing his lips down fiercely to yours. 

You moaned into the kiss. One hand gripping his shoulder while the other wove through his chestnut locks. You pulled, receiving a very sinful groan from your lover. 

Bucky’s own hands were roaming up and down your body. He’d squeeze your breasts, then grip your hips. He wanted every part of your body completely tainted by his touch. 

As he continued to kiss you, one hand eventually slid underneath the band of your panties. He teased your slit, hovering of it, not really touching it yet.

“Bucky,” you pulled away whining, “Please,” you begged.

His eyes wandered over your face, “You want me to touch you, doll? Want me to fuck your pretty pussy with my fingers?” 

He lightly stroked your slit causing you to gasp. You gripped his arm, digging your fingers into his skin, “I wanna feel your fingers, baby, please.”

He pressed a kiss to your nose, “Whatever you want, babydoll, you can have. Now open your legs a bit wider for me.” They fell open willingly. Allowing him more access to you. 

His fingers slid down your slit, already feeling the wetness that was starting to form. He made sure they were covered in your slick and then circled them around your clit, causing you to moan. 

Bucky couldn’t help but lean down and capture your lips again. You were just too delectable. When he pulled away, he murmured into your ear, “Now stare into the camera, sweetheart, show the camera how good I make you feel.” slowly, he inserted a finger into you and your back arched up in pleasure. Your eyes begin to close, but then you hear Bucky tsk, his fingers leaving, “Now, now, babydoll, I told you, eyes on the camera or else you don’t get to cum.”

You pouted your lips and gave a nob, “Sorry, babe.”

He pecked your lips, “’S okay. Now just enjoy yourself.” He slides down and lays on his stomach between your legs. He pulls off your panties, tossing them somewhere over his shoulder, earning a giggle from you. He looks up at you and watches at your eyes go back to the camera.

He chuckles, “I saw that.”

“I just like how you look down there,” you said.

“I bet you do,” he then leans forward, you feel his breath along your pussy and you’re just waiting. His fingers stroke you so hot and gently, but you want his mouth now. You need his mouth now.

“Bu-” you let out a moan, relieved to feel his tongue on your pussy. 

“Mmmmm. You’re so fucking delectable, babydoll. You know that? Could eat you all fucking day.”

You wound a hand through his hair, pulling at the strands, “Fuck, you mouth feels so good, baby. You like eating my pussy?”

“Fucking love eating your pussy, sweetheart,” Bucky mumbles before his tongue delves into you. His thumb rubbing circles on your clit to add more stimulation. It was so good. Too good. So fucking good you were just ready to-

“Nooooo!” you whined when you felt him pull away. You watched as he got off the bed, sliding out of his boxers, and then going to the camera. He took it off the tripod and brought it over to you.

“Want the camera up close for this.” he hands it to you, “Get a good shot of me eating you out, babygirl.” He goes back into his previous position, delving back into your heat.

“Fuck!” you cry out, angling the camera just right so it could see Bucky eating you out like a starved man, “Damn. Look at him.” you zoom in, “So fucking good at eating my pussy.” Bucky looks into the camera and gives a wink and you just wanted to melt right there. Goddamn was he the sexiest man you’ve ever seen. 

You felt a tightening in your lower stomach and you just knew, “Baby, I’m gonna cum. Fuck, I’m close!” your words only spurred Bucky on even more. His fingers pumped in and out of you, his tongue gave quick flicks to your clit. It was so good. So pleasurable. 

“Cum for me, babydoll. Wanna see you cum. Look so fucking pretty when you cum.”

You gripped the camera tight as you cried out, “Bucky!” a wave of pleasure washed over you, claiming its victim. 

Bucky continued to eat you up, still not getting tired of the way you taste, of how you feel, “That’s it, sweetheart. Good girl.” He watched as your body fell limp, post orgasm and he pulled his fingers out of you. You still pointed the camera at him, zooming in on his lips wrapping around his fingers, and sucking your juices off them. 

“Mmmm. You did so good, Y/N. I think it’s time for your reward.”

You point the camera at his hard cock, “If it that’s then I’ll have twenty, please.”

Bucky laughed as he crawled on top of you, “You’re so fucking cute.” he takes the camera from you and sets it on the corner of his bedside table. You were still in frame. 

He bends down for a passionate kiss. His hands cupping your jaw, thumbs stroking your cheeks, “I love you so much.”

You looked up at him with soft eyes, “I love you too.” 

He pecks your lips, “Now hands and knees for me, beautiful. Face the camera.” 

You crawl up with a smirk, positioning yourself on your hands and knees, staring into the camera, “I’m gonna get fucked so good tonight,” you said into the lens.

You heard a growl and felt a slap on your ass, causing you to moan. Bucky settled behind you, his cock in his hands, sliding it up and down between your ass, “Gonna fuck this goddamn pussy until you can’t even speak.” He then inserts himself into you. Your nails dig into the mattress. 

Bucky bends over, his chest pressed against your back. He grabs your chin and holds it still as he fucks you, “Stare into the camera, babydoll. Wanna make sure we get how good I fuck you.” He wrapped his arms around you, holding you as close as he could as he rammed his cock into you. The room filling up with sounds of skin slapping around skin, the sounds of moans, the sounds of mumbled curses. 

Bucky nuzzled his face into your neck, kissing your skin, licking it, biting it, “You’re perfect,” he mumbled.

You bit your lip, continuously staring into the camera, “His cock feels so fucking good. Stretching my pussy, filling me up all the way.” you giggle when you hear Bucky groan into your neck, “Nobody can fuck me like my baby.”

A sense of joy and pride filled Bucky because not only did you make him feel good sexually, but emotionally, physically, mentally. The two of you had gone through some rough shit, but he’s so grateful to have you back, cherishing how you made him feel. 

“Nobody I’d rather have than my baby doll,” he said, kissing your shoulder. He then leaned back, but pulled you with him, his hips snapping into yours and he held you close. One hand on your hip and the other squeezing and pinching your breast, “Always want you, Y/N. Feel so fucking good. Goddamn, I love my baby so much.” his thrusts were getting much harder now and you could feel yourself coming closer to the edge. 

“Baby-”

“I know, sweetheart. Close too. Just a lil’ more. Fuck!” His presses his kisses into you neck, hands roaming all over your body. He loves this. He needs this. He needs you. He wants you. Forever. 

“Gonna cum, Bucky.” you reach over for the camera, holding it up so it can focus on yours and Bucky’s faces. 

“Love you, Y/N,” he murmurs into your ear as he stares into the camera, “Gonna fill you up with my cum.” he lets out a groan as his seed begins to fill you up.

“Oh fuck, Bucky!!” you cry out, your arms going limp, nearly dropping he camera, but Bucky grabs a hold of it.

“Let’s see your face, doll. Wanna see it when you cum!” your fingers are working on your clit as your second orgasm shoots through you. You grab a hold of Bucky’s hair behind you, pulling it as your body shakes. 

“Goddamn, baby,” he gives his final thrusts into you and stills while you continue to ride through your orgasm. 

When you let out a gasp, he wraps an arm around you to prevent you from falling. He then sets the camera back onto the bedside table, stopping the recording. 

You both fall back onto the bed with a satisfied sigh and groan. You cuddle up to Bucky’s side, head resting on his chest. You’re exhausted. 

Bucky pecks your head, his fingers running along your arm and shoulders. He smiles to himself, “Doll?”

“Yeah?” you rasp out, tilting your head to look at him.

“Thank you.”

Your brows furrow with confusion, “For what?

“For loving me despite what I put you through. For giving me a second chance.”

You wrap your arms around Bucky, scooting into his hold closer, “Thank you for being patient with me. I think, in the end, we were always supposed to end up together.”

“Yeah? You sayin’ I’m your soulmate, baby doll?”

You shrug, a small smile on your face, “Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. What I am saying, though, is that I love you and I’m happy we were able to work things out.”

“I am so, baby doll. So am I.” There was a beat of silence before you spoke up again.

“Hey, Buck?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we could…maybe start our own cam account?”

Bucky pulls back to look at you, “You serious?”

You shrug, “I mean, well, the idea sorta came to me while we were fucking and to be honest, I kind like the idea of being watched? And I think it’s better as a couple. We’re not doing it with anyone or for anyone, really. It’s-you know what, nevermind. It’s a stupid idea.”

Bucky shook his head, “Hey, no. No. It’s not stupid. It’s just…are you sure? There’s a lot of risks when it comes to it. I also don’t want you doing this for me. If you want to do it, it has to be for you and you alone.”

“Don’t you miss it?” you asked him curiously.

He shrugged, “A bit, but let’s just say that I’d rather be fucking you than any of my toys that I have.” You and he giggled, but he turned serious again, “Really, Y/N, if you want to do it, we can.”

“I want to, but it doesn’t have to be as serious as was yours.”

“Whatever you wanna do. You call the shots, babe.”

You sat up excited, “So…we’re gonna do this?”

“If you want it, you got it, doll.”

You bounced in your place, ‘This is gonna be fun.”

“Oh trust me, sweetheart, it’s gonna be a fucking blast.”


End file.
